Les Mauraudeurs aux Anges!
by The rumors of angels
Summary: Chapitre 6! En résumer, bataille!Hah ah desoler de mon retard..( mais je vous donne le chapitre 7 tres bientot! Reviwer moi!
1. Vampires, Ange et Loupgarou

Titre : Les Maraudeurs aux anges! (pour le moment!)  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Hum.. romance, humour.Drame  
  
Disclaimer : James, Sirius, Lupin, Pettigrow, Voldemort, Lily, Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall sont a JKR! Luna, Brianna, Keith sont a moi! Et Aria est a Aria Lupin!! =P  
  
Luna : Svp, je n'ai pas créer se personnage par rapport a Harry Potter 5! Premièrement Luna est une invention que j'ai créer depuis plus d'un ans! Seulement c'est cette année que je la met presque partout! Alors. c'est ça!  
  
En résumer : Suite a une attaque de Vampire, Luna et Brianna vont a l'école et retrouve leurs amis! Seulement, un vampire suit Luna. Elle l'a empêcher de poursuivre une tuerie qu'il avait commencer en se cachant dans son antre, sa maison! Luna est terrifier puisse qu'il a rejoint Voldemort. Juste qu'a maintenant. ça ressemble a ça!  
  
Chapitre 1 Vampire, Ange et Loup-Garou  
  
-J'ai vu le jour se lever derrière un rideau de sang sécher. Il y a eu une tuerie, ici, il n'y a pas longtemps. Je le sais, ça sent la mort partout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai trouvé refuge ici après le massacre de Keith hier. J'ai eu peur, je crois! Disait une voix féminine dans les ténèbres d'un salon démoli.  
  
-Comment peut tu ne pas avoir peur de Keith? Demanda une autre voix tout aussi féminine que la première.  
  
-Justement! J'ai eu peur! Keith a rejoit Vo. Tu-Sais-Qui! Répondit la première fille.  
  
-N'essais même pas de dire son nom! Je crois qu'il a mis un sortilège sur son nom et il sait quand on le dit! Dit la deuxième fille.  
  
-Ne crois pas toutes ses rumeurs, Brianna! Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas Keith!  
  
-Quoi? Tu veux dire que. Keith sait quand on dit son nom? Demanda la deuxième fille terrifier!  
  
-Oui Brianna! Dit la première d'une voix amuser.  
  
-Oh! Mon dieu! Stp Luna, Ne dit plus son nom! Supplia la deuxième fille encore plus terrifier qu'avant.  
  
-Comment on l'appellera?  
  
-Lui! Dit Brianna.  
  
-D'accord! Maintenant, on devrait peut-être aller a la gare! Proposa Luna.  
  
-Oui! On arrivera un peu juste si on ne part pas maintenant! S'exclama Brianna.  
  
Les deux jeune filles se leva, sortis de l'ombre dans la quelle elles s'étaient caché. Elles s'avança toutes les deux vers la cheminée, la première, Luna, portait une grande robe noire avec une belle chevelure flamboyante, l'autre portait une robe rouge dans le même modèle que Luna, mais ses cheveux noir emmêler lui enlevait son élégance. Luna pris dans un grand bocal, poser sur le manteau de la cheminée, une poignée de poudre. Elle la lança dans les flammes orange et jaune qui devienne aussitôt verte émeraude. Luna pénétra dans les flammes et annonça d'une voix claire :  
  
-King cross! Quai 9 ¾!  
  
Elle se mis a tourbillonner et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle sortie émiettement de la cheminée. Son amie la rejoignis toute de suite après. Toutes les deux 'avaient qu'un sac a dos dans le quel, leur valise rétrécis et leur uniforme pour Poudlard était soigneusement rangé. Elles était tout près d'u grand mur bondé de cheminée par les quels arrivaient les élèves de l'école et leurs parents. Luna et Brianna se tourna vers ce qui leur faisait face en sortant des cheminée, un magnifique train rouge vif. Les deux jeune filles marcha vers le train en parlant avec animation. Elles montra a bord et prièrent place dans le dernier compartiment vide du train. Elles s'installèrent doucement en bavardant encore.  
  
-On devrait mettre nos uniforme avant d'être rejoint par de gentils garçons! Dit Brianna avec sarcasmes.  
  
-Mais ils sont gentils! Protesta Luna remplit de sarcasme elle aussi.  
  
Elle se changèrent toujours en débattant du sujet des gentils garçons. Elles se s'assiérent en riant.  
  
-Mais si! Il sont très gentils! Insista Luna.  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit peu après le sifflement du train.  
  
-Qui ils sont c'est super garçons si gentils, DA? Demanda James Potter en s'installant dans le compartiment avec ces trois amis.  
  
Sirius Black s'assit avec élégance devant Luna, James s'était assit a coté de Sirius et en face de Brianna. Remus s'assit près de Brianna et Peter a ses cotés. La porte fermer, Sirius écarta une mèche rebelle de cheveux d'un noir impressionnant de ses yeux.  
  
-Alors, dit t'il, comment était vos vacances?  
  
-Atroce! Répondit Luna qui s'intéressait a présent au paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux doré, et vous?  
  
-Super! Dit James en souriant.  
  
-Moi aussi! C'était bien! Dit Remus.  
  
Sirius fixait Luna.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui était atroce? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Laisse la tranquille! Dit Brianna qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée des garçons.  
  
Ces cheveux noir, encore plus emmêler qu'avant, lui donnait un air rebelle remplit de défi. Sirius avait tourner la tête vers elle d'une élégance extraordinaire.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda t'il d'un air outré comme si tout devait lui être dit. Brianna s'apprêtait a répliquer, mais Luna s'était tourner vers Sirius.  
  
-Écoute Black, dit t'elle d'une voix blessée, si j'avais envie de te raconter nos vacances atroce, je te l'aurait dit!  
  
-D'accord! Dit Sirius.  
  
Il se tourna vers James et tous deux commencèrent a parler de farce et de coup a faire a Rogue, un horrible garçon solitaire de Serpentard. Luna se tourna vers Brianna.  
  
-J'ai peur que, (elle hésita avant de continuer) Lui vienne nous chercher a Poudlard! Dit t'elle.  
  
-Il ne viendra pas! Dumbledore veille! Répondit Brianna rassurante.  
  
Sirius avait cesser de parler et laissait ses amis continuer a sa place en écoutant la conversation des filles.  
  
-Tu ne le connais pas! Il viendra si ça lui chante! Répondit Luna, C'est un fou furieux!  
  
-Qui viendra? Demanda Sirius avide de savoir.  
  
-J'ai eu tord de penser que ta conversation t'avait totalement captiver! Lui répondit Luna sans le regarder.  
  
-Je suis curieux! S'exclama Sirius comme si ça suffisait comme excuse.  
  
-Tu veux trop savoir! Pardonne moi de ne rien te dire! Tu le saura lorsqu'il viendra!  
  
-Mais qui est t'il? Ton petit ami? Demanda t'il avec dédain.  
  
-Bien sur que non! Répondit Luna en se tourna vers lui.  
  
Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis Luna tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle regarda durant le reste du voyage le ciel s'assombrir. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, le soleil avait déjà disparut, ce qui laissait a Luna et Brianna une peur immense. Keith, le vampire, pourrait bien venir. Elles sortirent a la suite des quatre garçons. Sirius restait en retrait pour garder un ?il sur Luna au cas ou « lui » viendrait. Dans la foule d'élève qui suivait Hagrid, le semi géant, et l'autre foules des autres élèves qui allait vers les calèches, Brianna tira la manche de Luna.  
  
-IL est la! Dit t'elle apeuré.  
  
Luna tourna la tête vers l'autre bout du quai, a l'opposer de l'endroit qui menait a l'école. Sirius s'était tourner aussi et avait suivit le regard de Luna, il attrapa James par le bras et le tira vers lui. -Vampire! Dit t'il.  
  
James regarda partout sans le voir. Keith avait une longue chevelure blonde et boucler. Ses rouges pétillait dans le noir. Il fixait Luna. Il leva une baguette magique, différente de celle des sorcier. Et murmura un sortilège. Luna fut soulever de quelque centimètre et fut emmener a Keith, qui abaissait sa baguette magique, avec ce geste, Luna tomba par terre, a genou devant Keith. Il se pencha, leva la tête de Luna de sorte qu'elle le regarde.  
  
-Tu n'aurait pas du t'imposer dans la tuerie, ni te cacher chez moi. Qu'attendait-tu? Pauvre sotte! Tu ira me chercher ce que je t'ai demander, sinon tu ira la ou tu ne veux pas aller!  
  
Il lui lança le sortilège Doloris, pendant que Brianna, Sirius, James, Remus et Peter essayait de s'approcher. Sous leurs regard horrifier, ils virent Luna se tortiller de douleur. Keith tourna la tête de sa victime a l'opposer de son visage, se pencha vers son cou et la mordit. Luna cessa de lutter, le sortilège s'était apaiser, mais elle n'osait pas se défendre. Brianna avait tourner le dos a la scène horrible, Sirius restait figer ainsi que tout les autres. A présent, il ne restait presque plus personne sur le quai. Keith releva la tête et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, étrangement, le sang avait une teinte doré. Luna tourna la tête vers lui, pendant qu'il se relevait.  
  
-J'avais oublier combien il était bon le sang d'Angel. Dit Keith.  
  
Il tourna les talons et s'en allant d'un pas tranquille.  
  
-Qui est-ce? Demanda Sirius en le regardant partir.  
  
-Keith! Répondit Brianna.  
  
Keith se retourna, regarde Brianna et lui souris en suçant ses doigts pleins de sang de Luna, puis il disparut. Sirius et Brianna courut vers Luna qui avait fermer les yeux. Les autres restaient un peu en retrait. Sirius leva légèrement la tête de Luna mais le sang coulait encore plus que quand sa tête reposait sur le sol. Il la pris dans ses bras et Brianna la suivit juste qu'a la calèche tirer par des chevaux invisible. Sirius passa devant la calèche, James accourut pour ouvrir la porte. Sirius monta a l'intérieur et coucha Luna sur un banc. Remus entra et s'assit sur le banc d'en face. Peter fit de même. James entra aussi et appela Brianna qui fixait les chevaux invisible.  
  
-Que fait tu? Demanda t'il a Brianna qui semblait figer.  
  
-C'est la première fois que je les voit!  
  
-On a pas le temps de s'attarder a des chevaux invisibles! Aller viens! Supplia t'il.  
  
Brianna accourut et s'assit sur la dernière place qui restait. James s'assit par terre tout comme Sirius. La calèche partit au petit trot et arrivèrent peu après devant les grandes portes de chaînes du château. Les autres sortit et Sirius repris Luna qui s'était évanouit pendant le voyage.  
  
-Je vais a l'infirmerie avec Brianna a l'infirmerie. James va voir dans la grande salle si Pomfresh est la! Si elle y est emmener a l'infirmerie vite!!!  
  
Peter suivit James tandis que Remus et Brianna essayèrent d'aider Sirius a monter Luna. Ils entrèrent a l'infirmerie et couchèrent Luna dans un lit. Remus la couvrit d'une couverture et partit chercher un linge propre mouiller pour tenter d'arrêter le sang de couler. Sirius était a genou près de la tête de Luna qu'il avait mis sur ses genou. Il pris le linge de Remus et le pressa doucement contre le cou de Luna. Quelque minute plus tard, Pomfresh et James arrivèrent.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passer? Demanda Pomfresh.  
  
-Elle s'est fait mordre par un vampire! Paniqua Brianna.  
  
-Un vampire? Ou ça? Demanda Pomfresh perdue.  
  
-Sur le quai! Répondit Remus.  
  
Pomfresh fit boire une potion a Luna et ordonna a tout le monde d'aller a la grande salle rejoindre Peter. Elle fit boire une nouvelle potion a Luna qui ne se réveilla pas. Les autres entra en silence dans la grande salle peut après la répartition des première années et pendant le discours de Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école. Ils marchèrent doucement vers la table de la maison de Gryffondor et s'assit en regardant Dumbledore.  
  
-Comme je le disait, reprit Dumbledore qui s'était arrêter a l'entrer des Gryffondor, la foret qui entour l'école est interdite! Et le saule cogneur qui se trouve a la lisière est aussi interdit!  
  
Remus baissa la tête tandis que James le regarda en lui souriant courageusement.  
  
-Rusard, le concierge de l'école possède la liste des objets interdit dans l'enceinte du château! Les sorties a Pré-Au-Lard se fond a partir de la troisième année! Et aussi, par conséquence de la plupart des joueurs des équipes de Quidditch qui ont quitter l'école l'année dernière, les équipe devront retrouver les joueurs manquant. Vendredi ce sera pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, a 7h le soir! Les autres équipe serons avertis par les directrice et directeur de leurs maisons. J'ai l'énorme plaisir aussi, de vous présenter de nouveau professeurs!  
  
Il les nomma tous, mais James, Sirius, Peter, Remus et Brianna était occuper a tout autre chose. Remus regardait la lune qui n'était pas tout a fait pleine et ses yeux s'assombrisse.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Lunard! Nous y sommes presque arriver! Réconforta Sirius.  
  
-Je sais! Répondit Remus en leur souriant.  
  
-Arriver a quoi? Interrogeas Brianna.  
  
-Oh rien!! S'empressa de répondre James.  
  
Après la nomination des professeurs, le repas commença. Brianna se tourna vers sa voisine. Une jolie rousse au yeux vert étincelant.  
  
-Ou est Luna? Demanda celle ci.  
  
-A l'infirmerie! Répondit Brianna entre deux boucher.  
  
-Qu'est qui lui ai arriver? S'inquiéta la rousse.  
  
-Elle tomber! Dit Brianna, de la calèche a cause d'un stupide tour de Potter!  
  
La rousse regarda James d'un regard assassin.  
  
-Oh Voyons Evans! Ce n'était qu'un simple tour! Dit James nerveux.  
  
-Si ce l'était, elle serait ici! Répondit Evans, Lily.  
  
James lança un regard assassin a Brianna et se tourna vers Sirius. Brianna savait que c'était un coup bas pour James, lui qui avait eu le béguin pour Lily depuis le premier jour. Cette année, ils avaient le droit d'aller a Pré-Au-Lard, donc le soir dans la salle commune, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter organisait des tour quelque peu vilain pour les week-end a Pré-Au- Lard. Ils avaient découvert vers la fin de l'année dernière le secret de Remus, en faite vers Mai, et Sirius avait eu le brillante idée de devenir animagus, avec ces deux autres amis bien sur, pour aider Remus a vaincre les pleine lune avec eux. Mais, ils n'avaient dit le secret a personne. Ils montèrent se coucher tard se soir la. Brianna, seule dans le dortoir des filles avec Lily, s'ennuyait de son amie. Le lendemain, Sirius allait voir Luna avec Brianna a chaque pause. Mais a chaque fois, Luna dormait. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, après le dîner du soir, Brianna accoura a l'infirmerie pendant que les autres montaient faire leur devoirs a la salle commune. Luna était assise dans son lit, lorsque Brianna entra. Luna n'avait plus la marque de la morsure de Keith. Elle semblait très bien et ne s'était pas transformer en vampire pour une raison déclarer inexpliqué.  
  
-Tu devrais vite monter a la salle commune avant que Black finisse de se ronger les sang.  
  
Pomfresh n'était pas d'accord a la sortie de Luna, mais fut obliger de s'y soumettre lorsque celle ci sortie. Elles montèrent a la salle commune et Brianna s'arrêta devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui cachait l'entrer de la salle.  
  
-Spero pantronum! Dit t'elle.  
  
Elles entra et Brianna se dirigeas vers la cheminée pendant que Luna s'avouerait le plaisir d'être la.  
  
-Je t'apporte de la visite Black! Dit Brianna en s'assoyant par terre.  
  
Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil, il s'était calé et on ne voyait presque juste sa tête et ses épaules. En entendant les paroles de Brianna, il cessèrent de fixer le feu et regarda autour de lui. Lorsqu'il vit Luna, il se redressa et la regarda s'approcher d'eux.  
  
-Bonsoir! Dit t'elle.  
  
Sirius sourit. Brianna donna a Luna les devoirs a faire. Luna se coucha a plein ventre au pied du fauteuil de Sirius et commença son devoir. Au bout de quelque minute. Elle demanda :  
  
-C'est quand la pleine lune?  
  
Remus releva la tête. Il était assis dans un fauteuil a coté de celui de Sirius.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose avant la pleine lune! Répondit Luna.  
  
-Dans deux jours! Répondit Remus en retournant a son devoir.  
  
-Merci! Dit la voix de Luna pensive.  
  
James aussi avait relever la tête. Sirius avait regarder Remus. Peter n'avait pas porter attention et Brianna se posaient beaucoup de questions. Ils montèrent tous ce coucher très tard ce soir la. Brianna s'assit sur le lit de Luna.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils nous cachent? Murmura t'elle dans le noir pour ne pas réveiller Lily, qui les écoutait, et les deux autres filles du dortoir.  
  
-Quelque chose qu'on ne doit pas savoir sans doute! C'est comme mon secret! Murmurait aussi Luna.  
  
-Oui! Tu n'a plus de potion hein? C'est pour que tu ira chercher la Canmodine dans deux jours! Murmura Brianna,  
  
-Oui! J'ai tout les ingrédients sauf la Canmodine qui pousse aux pleine lune! Mais la potion n'aura plus d'effet ce soir la.  
  
-Je te couvrirais! Tu pourra toujours changer ta forme a la tombé de la nuit.  
  
-J'y avait penser. Elles ris toutes les deux puis elles se couchas. Le lendemain, Luna descendit et trouva un Remus anxieux et un Sirius joyeux. Luna lui souris, il se figeas, et elle aller retrouver Lily et Brianna sans plus regarder Sirius. Lily était assise avec Brianna près de la fenêtre et elles faisaient leur devoir. Cependant, Lily avait lever la tête lorsque Luna avait descendu. Luna s'assit devant Lily.  
  
-Bonjour! Dit t'elle joyeusement.  
  
-Tu savais que Sirius te dévore des yeux? Demanda t'elle.  
  
Luna tourna la tête et regarde Sirius qui la fixait figer dans son mouvement, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le regardait, il tourna la tête vers James et éclata d'un rire semblable a un aboiement de chien.  
  
-Ah! Oui ça ce peu bien! Dit Luna en ramenant son regard sur le devoir de Lily pour le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Vous avez déjà eu la DFCM?  
  
-Oui! Dit Lily, les professeurs nous ont donner congé pour l'équipe de Quidditch!  
  
Une voix s'éleva dans la pièce, la voix du professeur McGonagall.  
  
-Tous ceux qui veulent faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor peuvent se rendre sur le terrain cette après midi! Disait t'elle.  
  
-Elle a lut tes penser! S'indigna Luna.  
  
Lily ris et reprit son devoir. Brianna continua le sien aussi.  
  
-Combien de joueur manque t'il? Demanda Luna.  
  
-Demande a Potter, répondit Lily sans lever la tête, ça lui tien a c?ur.  
  
Mais Luna n'allait pas demander a James, elle descendit manger dans la grande salle avec ces deux amies. Après, elles remonta a la salle commune ou elles trouva Remus peloter contre lui et Peter affairer a un devoir en retard a ses pieds.  
  
-Ou est tout le monde? Demanda Luna.  
  
-Terrain de Quidditch! Répondit Peter.  
  
Luna s'avança vers le fenêtre, Remus fixait le vide. Luna regarda un moment le terrain puis regarda Remus qui la fixait sans la voir.  
  
-Remus?  
  
Il leva lentement les yeux vers elle. Ils étaient jaune et très différent qu'a son habitude. -Est ce que ça va? Demanda t'elle inquiète.  
  
Elle eut le temps de se mettre a genou par terre et de regarder ses deux amies se mettre a leur devoirs.  
  
-Oui! Dit t'il.  
  
Sa voix était étouffer comme si il ne voulait pas parler. Il avait encore le regarde fixe sur Luna, mais paraissait ne pas la voir.  
  
-Tu n'a pas l'air bien! Observa Luna.  
  
-Je vais très bien! Répondit Remus.  
  
Pendant qu'il parlait, Luna remarqua ses cros. Et l'évidence la ramena a la réalité. Chaque fois, depuis trois ans, il avait regarder la lune avec dédain. Il avait été surpris lorsqu'elle lui avait dit son nom la première fois. Et il savait toujours quand était la pleine lune.  
  
-Pourquoi t'appelle tu Luna? Demanda t'il comme si il n'osait pas.  
  
Il l'observait toujours sans la voir, Luna avait la vague impression qu'il avait lut ses penser.  
  
-Parce que je suis née de deux créatures de la nuit et je suis née a la pleine lune! Répondit Luna surprise.  
  
-Deux créatures de la nuit? Que veux tu dire? Demanda Remus en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Ma mère était un vampire et mon père un loup-garou! Admit Luna.  
  
-Ah! Dit Remus.  
  
-Et je sais reconnaître un loup-garou quand j'en rencontre un! Dit Luna en fixant le visage figer de Remus.  
  
Il regarda vers Lily et Brianna puis regarda Luna.  
  
-Chut!. ça ta quand même pris trois ans! Dit t'il.  
  
-Je ne portais pas attention! Se défendit Luna.  
  
-Ne le dit pas, je t'en supplie! Dit Remus.  
  
-Je te le promet! Je te donne ma parole d'A. ma parole! Se reprit t'elle. -Qu'allait tu dire? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Rien! Dit Luna en se levant.  
  
-Dit le moi!  
  
Luna s'enfuit de la salle commune et marcha dans le corridor vers les escalier de marbre. Remus la rattrapa très rapidement et lui bloqua le chemin.  
  
-Dit le moi! Insista t'il.  
  
-Je te le doit bien! Répondit Luna, je sais ton secret, je peut bien te dire le mien.  
  
-Je t'écoute! Assura Remus en la fixant.  
  
-Si tu trahis mon secret, je trahirais le tien!  
  
-D'accord!  
  
-Je suis un ange!  
  
Remus la fixa stupéfait.  
  
-Quoi? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Va a la bibliothèque, recherche le mélange d'un loup-garou et d'un vampire. Dit Luna.  
  
Remus accepta et parti a la bibliothèque. Luna retourna dans la salle commune, et s'assit dans le fauteuil dans le quel était assis Remus. Il revient une vingtaine de minute plus tard, un gros livre a la main ouvert a une certaine page. Il mis le livre sur les genoux de Luna.  
  
-Est ce que c'est vrai, tout ça? Demanda t'il en la fixant.  
  
Luna regarda le grand titre qui évoquait les anges.  
  
« Les anges naît pour la plupart du temps d'une mère vampire. A la naissance, l'enfant possède tout les atout des vampires et d'un des loup- garou, la transformation animal. Le soir, l'enfant a des ailes d'anges, puisse qu'il n'est ni humain ni loup. L'ange montre ses ailes a qui il le veux. Mais les vampire, loup-garou et enfants de moldu les voient sans que l'ange le veulent ou non. Une potion existe, faite a basse de Canmodine, pour empêche les ailes de l'ange de paraître la nuit. Mais comme les loup- garou, rien ne peut l'empêcher de paraître les soirs de pleine lune. »  
  
Le texte continuait mais l'essentiel était la et Luna avait une vague impression que Remus avait lut le texte en entier avant de revenir. -Oui! Dit Luna.  
  
-Qu'est ce que ça veux dire « la transformation animal »?  
  
-Comme un animagus! Répondit Luna sans tout lui dire.  
  
Remus ne dit rien pendant un certain temps. Puis il s'assit dans le peu d'espace qui restait sur le fauteuil ou était assise Luna. Il se blottis tout contre elle.  
  
-Est ce que je peut le dire le dire a James, Sirius et Peter? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Non! Surtout pas! Répondit vivement Luna.  
  
Remus appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Luna.  
  
-Est ce que ça te dérange? Dit t'il en parlant de sa position.  
  
-Non!  
  
-D'accord! Lorsque Sirius rentrera, regarde son expression! Murmura Remus a son oreille.  
  
Une heure plus tard, Remus s'était endormit saur l'épaule de Luna. Qui, elle, relisait les pages destiner aux anges. Sirius et James entra. James se dirigeas vers Lily et Sirius fixait Luna et Remus. Puis après un moment, il monta directement a son dortoir et claqua la porte derrière lui.  
  
-Remus! Chuchota Luna a l'oreille de son ami, Réveille toi!  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Remus est rentrer! Dit Luna.  
  
-Ou il est?  
  
-Il est monté au dortoir!  
  
-Savais! Dit Remus en se levant et bailla.  
  
Il s'étira longuement et monta au dortoir des garçons. Luna ne les revit qu'après le dîner. Ils étaient assis avec Peter et James, pencher sur un parchemin, assis a une table. Sirius jeta un regard a Luna puis reviens sur le parchemin l'air frustrer. Luna aller s'assoit dans le même fauteuil et continua de relire les deux pages. Sirius ne vient pas lui parler de toute la soirée. Le lendemain, Luna se leva très tard, et lorsqu'elle descendit, elle n'y trouva qu'un Remus en proie a une crisse d'angoisse. Luna s'approcha de lui.  
  
-Comment tu te sent? Demanda t'elle. -J'ai peur, comme d'habitude! Répondit Remus.  
  
-Ca ira bien! Assura Luna.  
  
-Est ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi, cette nuit? Risqua Remus.  
  
-Oui ok! Dit moi juste ou aller!  
  
Remus l'entraîne dans la grande escalier. Luna s'arrêta nette devant le babillard qui affichait une grande affiche annonce un bal d'halloween.  
  
-Depuis il y a un bal?Demanda Luna.  
  
-Depuis que Dumbledore veux égailler l'école! dit Remus.  
  
Il l'emmena dans le parc ou Luna remarqua James, Sirius et Peter sous un arbre a parler. Luna suivit Remus juste qu'a la lisière de la foret, tout près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il lui montra le seul cogneur et lui révéla que si quelque chose touche le tronc, l'arbre cesse de bouger et on peut ensuite pénétrer dans un passage secret qui nous continus a la cabane hurlante de Pré-Au-Lard.  
  
-C'est la que je vais me cacher! Murmura Remus.  
  
Il lui dit de venir le rejoindre peut après le coucher du soleil. Il l'attendrait dans le passage. Puis il la quitta pour retrouver ces amis. Sirius le questionna, mais Remus ne lui dit rien. Luna retourna seule a la salle commune ou elles trouva ces deux amies en train de parler avec une autre fille. La nouvelle, avait de long cheveux châtain, cependant plus court que ceux de Brianna et de Luna. Elle avait un visage doux et aimable. Luna s'approcha.  
  
-Bonjour! Dit t'elle.  
  
Lily et Brianna lui répondit avec un souris. La nouvelle souris a Luna. Puis Luna la reconnu, c'était Aria, une fille de troisième années, comme elles, a Gryffondor. Elle parlait très souvent avec Lily, mais pourtant c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait parler a Lily en dehors des cours.  
  
-Je suis Aria Elwood! Se présenta Aria.  
  
-Je sais! Je t'ai reconnue! Lui répondit Luna.  
  
-Aria se demandait si elle pouvait rester avec nous. Dit Lily, moi et Brianna on était en train de lui dire qu'elle pouvait!  
  
-Ca ne me fait rien non plus! Dit Luna souriante.  
  
Elle avait toujours eu un certain respect pour Aria. Dans la plupart des cours, elle savait toujours les réponses mais les soufflait a tous les Gryffondor lorsqu'ils étaient interroger, pour avoir le plus grand nombre de points. Luna alla s'asseoir a la table près de la fenêtre en reprenant le gros livre de Remus. Elle le posa sur la table et recommença a le lire. Lily, Brianna et Aria la rejoignis.  
  
-Je vous voit souvent avec Potter, Lupin, Black et Pettigrow! Dit Aria.  
  
-Oui, ils sont nos amis! Dit Brianna.  
  
-Oui, je sais! Dit Aria en observant le livre de Luna Que lis tu?  
  
-Un livre sur les vampires et les anges! Répondit Luna.  
  
-Partout on dit que tu sort avec Lupin! C'est vrai? Demanda Aria.  
  
-Quoi? Dit Luna en levant la tête. Non! Dut tout! On ai juste de bons amis! Je voit pas ou ils ont trouver ça..  
  
Elle était indigner que de fausses rumeurs circule ainsi sur elle. Brianna, Luna, Lily et, maintenant, Aria passèrent la journée a se parler et apprendre a se connaître. Aria se révéla être une fille très intelligente et débordante d'énergie. Le soir, Remus fila en douce a l'infirmerie puis sous le saule cogneur. Brianna et Lily parlait avec Aria, se qui laissa le temps a Luna de filer aussi. Elle se cacha dans une classe vide et se transforma en colombe blanche. Elle voleta dans l'école et s'enfuit par une fenêtre ouverte. Elle fila en direction du saule cogneur. Elle dévia les branches, appuya de sa patte sur le tronc, puis se retransforma en elle même. Remus était assis dans les ténèbres et l'attendait. Ils fit la route ensemble, puis arriver dans la cabanes hurlante, Remus avait presque terminer sa transformation en loup-garou. Luna resta avec lui percher en tant que chouette sur le dossier d'une chaise briser. Le fait qu'elle ait le pouvoir de transformation animal ne signifiait pas, un seul animal. Luna attendit que Remus ait passer sa rage, se sois coucher et endormit. Puis elle fila par la cheminée et voleta dans la foret interdite a la recherche de la Canmodine. Elle trouva le seul plant au c?ur d'une clairière au milieu de la foret. Elle se transforma en elle même et s'approcha du plant aussi noir que la nuit. Une fleur rouge sang a la tige noire se tenait fièrement au milieu du plant. Luna l'arracha en récitant une formule pour empêcher les feuilles du plan a l'attaquer. Elle reparti avec la fleur et rejoignit Remus qui n'avait pas bouger. Elle se percha au dessus d'une armoire et se transforma en petit chaton et se blottis contre la fleur qui ne fana pas.  
  
.  
  
Voilà! C'est un chapitre assez garnis mais peut riche en actions! Les actions viendrons dans le prochain chapitre! Seulement c'est deux ou trois jours dans un chapitre! C'est quand même pas si pire! Bon, alors laisser moi des Review! Je veux savoir vos commentaire!!!!!!!  
  
Saria 


	2. Folies et Déclaration

Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Hum.. romance, humour.Drame  
  
Disclaimer : James, Sirius, Lupin, Pettigrow, Voldemort, Lily, Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall sont a JKR! Luna, Brianna, Keith sont a moi! Et Aria est a Aria Lupin!! =P  
  
En résumer du Chapitre un et deux : Après une attaque d'un méchant vampire, Luna et Brianna retourne a l'école ou elles trouvent leurs amis et se font d'autres amis! (Bientôt, elles aurons tous pleins d'amis=P) Enfin bon, dans le chapitre deux, ca commence les folies! Les Maraudeurs font un vilain tour(super cool je doit dire, dommage que ça existe pas dans le monde réel, je le ferais bien a mes profs.) mais ils sont bien punis. En faite mon chapitre, c'est une journée. (ouais c'est une journée) Il se passe tout pleins de trucs. Premièrement, une petite batailles, deuxièmement, Sirius se fait humilier, troisièmement, un petit tour, quatrièmement, une déclaration, cinquièmement, James a l'air d'un imbécile, mais ça fait rire tout le monde! Et sixièmement, A suivre dans le chapitre trois!!  
  
Petit mot de moi-même : Bon! Je sais que j'écris vite! Mais j'y peu rien. Je pensais pas que j'écrivais tellement a l'école! Jeudi, j'était certaine que j'avais écris juste 2 pages, mais quand je suis arriver pour taper, j'en avait 4. C'est fou j'ai trop d'inspiration. . . mais on va pas s'en plaindre! Pour une fois que l'inspiration viens ca se faire attendre! Bon bon suffit les bla bla. Bon alors je vais me dépêche avant de me faire massacrer par Siria! Comme remerciement (moi qui le fait toujours) Je n'ai eu que deux Reviews! (pas étonnant en deux jours) Alors Merci a Siria et Aria! (J'espère que mon chap 2 sera meilleur =S) Bon alors, je vous laisse lire! Et SVP Review.  
  
Chapitre 2 Folies et déclaration  
  
Le lendemain matin, tout juste après le lever du jour, Remus se leva et regarda partout cherchant Luna des yeux. Puisse qu'il ne la voyait pas, il se dépêcha de s'habiller, puis repris ces recherche.  
  
-Luna? Appela t'il.  
  
Le petit chaton bougea au sommet de l'armoire. Le chat avança vers le bord et miaula pour attirer l'attention du sorcier. Remus leva la tête et le regarda. Il souris puis chercha une chaise assez solide pour supporter son poids, il en trouva une après quelque minute de recherche. Il monta sur la chaise, attrapa le chaton qui fessait de grand gestes désespérer vers la fleur, Remus la pris et blottis le chat et la fleur contre lui.  
  
-Sortons d'ici! Dit t'il.  
  
Remus se dirigeas vers la sortie. Il laissa le chaton par terre, après être sortie du saule cogneur, qui reprit sa forme humaine.  
  
-Je doit me rendre a l'infirmerie! Si tu voit James, Sirius et Peter, dit leur que je vais bien et que je les retrouverais a la grande salle, d'accord? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Oui! Assura Luna.  
  
Remus se dirigea vers l'escalier de pierre. Luna se cacha derrière un mur et se transforma en colombe, elle voleta juste qu'a la fenêtre de son dortoir et entra a l'intérieur par la fenêtre ouverte qu'avait laisse Brianna. Luna se retransforma, cache la Canmodine sous son lit et se coucha. Quelque minute plus tard, elle fit semblant de s'éveiller en même temps que Brianna. Elle n'avait jamais remarquer qu'Aria était dans le même dortoir qu'elle, elle n'y avait sans doute jamais porter attention. Luna se dépêcha de sortir, de descendre a la salle commune ou elle rattrapa Sirius, James et Peter qui s'apprêtait a sortir de la salle pour retrouver Remus.  
  
-Potter! Black! S'écris Luna.  
  
James se retourna, Sirius aussi, mais lorsqu'il vit Luna, il sortit de la salle commune.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, DA? Demanda James.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a Black? Demanda Luna.  
  
-Jaloux! Il est temps que tu te rendre compte qu'il a le béguin pour toi depuis qu'il ta vu! Dit t'il.  
  
-De quoi il est jaloux?  
  
-De ton amitié avec Lunard. euh.. Lupin!  
  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi être jaloux! Dit Luna.  
  
-C'est a lui qu'il faut lui dire, pas a moi!  
  
-D'accord!  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire?  
  
-De ne pas aller voir Remus, qu'il va bien et qu'il vous rejoindra a la grande salle.  
  
Souriant, James rejoignis Sirius et Peter qui l'attendait de l'autre coté du portrait de la grasse dame. Luna entendit Sirius questionner James pendant que le portrait se refermait, mais même fermer il était facile d'entendre.  
  
-Pourquoi c'était si long?  
  
-Elle me disait de ne pas aller voir Remus, qu'il nous rejoindrait a la grande salle et Sirius, cesse de faire ton jaloux et va lui parler! Gronda James.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Je lui ai dit que tu l'aimait! Dit James l'air serein.  
  
-Quoi? Rugit Sirius.  
  
-Arrête de rugir comme un chien et va lui demander d'aller au bal avec toi! Dit James.  
  
Il fit volte face et entra dans la salle commune, Luna était pétrifier a l'entrer.  
  
-Reste pas la! Lui murmura James.  
  
Elle alla s'asseoir la table la plus proche et regarda dehors pendant que Sirius entrait avec Peter. Ils rejoignis James qui était assis devant la cheminée. Sirius lui dit quelque chose a l'oreille que Luna ne put entendre. Elle sortis de la salle commune. Elle descendit les escalier de marbre et vit Remus sortir précipitamment du château, Luna s'apprêtait a le suivre mais.  
  
-DA! Appela une voix.  
  
Luna vit, près de la porte qui menait au cachots du château, cet affreux garçon que Sirius, James, Remus et Peter nommèrent Servilus. C'était ce garçon de Serpentard solitaire que presque personne n'aimaient. Pourtant, Luna prenait souvent, avec Lily, sa défense conte Sirius et James. Jamais il ne les avaient remercier.  
  
-Est ce que tu va au bal? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.  
  
Il y eu un bruit sourd au haut de l'escalier, mais Luna et Rogue n'y prêta pas attention.  
  
-Oui, sans doute! Répondit Luna de son ton aimable qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre quand elle lui parlait.  
  
-Est ce que tu voudrait y aller avec moi? Risqua Rogue.  
  
Il y eut un autre bruit sourd, plus fort que le premier cette fois. Mais encore une fois, Luna et Rogue l'ignora.  
  
-Oh! Je suis désolé! J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un.  
  
-Qui donc? Black? Demanda Rogue avec une expression de dégoût profond sur le visage.  
  
-Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre? Dit Luna surprise que ce sois Sirius nommé en premier.  
  
-Parce que tout le monde sait qu'il t'aime bien! Dit Rogue, qui c'est, si ce n'est pas lui?  
  
-Lupin! Mentit Luna.  
  
Il y eut un autre bruit sourd, encore plus fort que les deux premier. Le bruit n'était guère subtil et révélait la présence de quelqu'un au haut de l'escalier. Seulement, encore une fois, Luna l'ignora, mais Rogue leva la tête pour essayer de voir qui c'était, mais il n'y vit rien. Luna prit se moment de distraction pour se glisser hors du château. Elle marcha droit vers Remus qui était coucher dans l'herbe près du lac. Arriver près de lui, elle se laissa tomber a genou a coté de lui.  
  
-Ca te dérange si j'ai dit a Rogue que j'allais au bal avec toi? Lui demanda Luna indifférente.  
  
-Non! Mais ça dérangera Sirius! Répondit Remus.  
  
-Il ne ma pas entendu! Assura Luna.  
  
-Il est presque toujours dans la même pièce que toi! Dit Remus.  
  
-Qu'est ce que je devrais faire? Demanda t'elle.  
  
-Premièrement, retourner la ou tu était avec Rogue pour voir si tout va bien!  
  
Luna lui obéit et au fur et a mesure qu'elle approchait de la porte d'entrer, elle entendait des voix. Elle entra dans le hall et vit avec horreur, Rogue suspendu dans les air la tête en bas. Sirius lui criait tout pleins d'injures et rogue tentait désespérément de lui jeter des sortilèges. Luna sortit sa propre baguette magique et s'exclama :  
  
-Expelliarmus!  
  
La baguette de Sirius et Rogue s'envola et Luna les attrapa au vol. Surpris Sirius cessait de crier, Rogue regardait Luna décourager.  
  
-Finite incantatem! Dit t'elle en pointant sa baguette sur Rogue qui tomba par terre.  
  
Elle qu'elle reprit la parole, une pointe de fureur perçait sa voix.  
  
-La prochaine fois, que moi ou Lily, vous surprend a vous battre ou que j'aille simplement conscience que vous vous battiez, ce ne sera pas seulement Rogue qui se retrouvera la tête en bas, mais toi aussi Sirius!  
  
Sirius était figer, se tourna lentement vers Luna, tandis que Rogue s'enfuyait dans les cachots.  
  
-Quoi? Dit t'il ébranlé.  
  
-La prochaine.Commença a répéter Luna.  
  
-Non! Coupa Sirius, tu as dit mon nom!  
  
-Et alors? Dit Luna qui avait perdu sa colère et qui venait de s'en rendre compte.  
  
Jamais elle n'appelait quelqu'un par son nom qui n'était pas son ami.  
  
-C'est la première fois que je t'entend le dire! C'est si.  
  
Il se figea dans son élan de dire ce qu'il avait sur le c?ur.  
  
-Si quoi? Demanda Luna.  
  
Sirius ne répondit pas. Il avait la tête haute, il écarta une mèche de cheveux rebelle de ses yeux mais ne dit rien.  
  
-Répond moi stp, Sirius! Dit Luna en insistant sur le Sirius.  
  
Sirius figeas a nouveau, ça faisait deux fois. Mais il ne répondit rien.  
  
-Très bien! S'exclama Luna, donc, tu ne saura rien!  
  
Elle lui tourna le dos et sortit du château pour rejoindre Remus. Sirius, donc la curiosité le poussa a suivre Luna dans le parc, la suivit. Luna s'était assise a coté de Remus.  
  
-Voilà! Dit t'elle.  
  
-Et voilà! Dit Remus en relevant la tête et regardait Sirius approcher.  
  
-Et voilà! Poursuivit Sirius a s'assoyant de l'autre coté de Remus, Qu'est ce que je ne saurais pas? Demanda t'il a Luna avide de savoir.  
  
-Je savais que ça te tracasserais de ne pas savoir! Mais je ne te dirais rien quand même! Répondit Luna souriante, je vous laisse!  
  
Elle se leva et reprit sa route vers le château.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle me cache? Demanda Sirius a Remus.  
  
-Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'elle t'aime! Répondit son ami.  
  
-Est ce que c'est vrai que tu va au bal avec elle? Demanda Sirius qui semblait ne pas avoir compris ce que Remus avait dit ou simplement ne le croyait pas.  
  
-Non! Elle est libre pour toi et rêve que tu le lui demande! Blagua Remus.  
  
-Ah! Dit Sirius qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris.  
  
-Bon! On va aller rejoindre James et Peter! Aller viens Patmol! Dit Remus en se levant.  
  
Sirius se leva et suivit docilement son ami juste qu'a la grande salle. James était assis non lui de Lily, Luna, Brianna et Aria. Toutes les quatre les regarda entrer en pouffant de rire. James lui même avait un vague sourire au lèvre. Peter lui, regardait bêtement par la fenêtre. Sirius s'assit a coté de James, Remus devant lui.  
  
-Pourquoi elles ris? Demanda Remus en fixant les quatre filles, plus particulièrement Aria.  
  
-Aucune idée! Mentit James en tapotant le dos de Sirius donc la tête s'était écraser contre la table avec beaucoup moins d'élégance qu'a son habitude.  
  
-Je ne te crois pas! Dit Remus en regardant le sourire de James qui s'élargit.  
  
-Je ne sais pas! Répéta James, j'ai juste entendu.  
  
-Alors dit le nous qu'on en finisse! Dit Sirius en se redressant l'air fier.  
  
Ces cheveux tombait mollement autour de son visage.  
  
-Luna a raconter une blague a ton sujet, Patmol! Dit Peter.  
  
-Chut!!! Fit James, fallait pas le dire!  
  
-Quelle genre de blague? Dit Sirius qui commençait a s'énerver.  
  
-Rien!! Assura James en lui tapotant le dos de plus en plus vite.  
  
-Arrête! Dit Sirius agacé en se dégageant de James, dit le moi!  
  
-Elle a dit que tu a figer quand elle a dit ton nom, et que tu ne voulait pas lui répondre alors elle ta fait a croire qu'elle te cachait quelque chose et que tu a très bien pris a son jeux! Expliqua James.  
  
Sirius poussa un grognement semblable a celui d'un chien et sa tête s'écrasa a nouveau sur la table sous le rire plus intense des quatre filles. James continua a lui tapoter le dos, Sirius ne songeas même pas a l'arrêter.  
  
-Je vais changer d'école, changer de nom et changer d'apparence! Marmonna t'il.  
  
-Voyons Sirius! C'est la première fois qu'une fille t'humilies.  
  
Sirius grogna si fort que James crut que toute la grande salle l'avait entendu.  
  
-D'accord, c'est la première fois qu'une fille ris de toi.  
  
Nouveau grognement.  
  
-J'ai compris, c'est la première qu'une fille fait ce genre de chose tandis que toi, tu le fait tout le temps! Tu n'a pas une très bonne réaction! Combien d'entre ceux que tu a humilier qui ont changer de nom, d'apparence et d'école?  
  
-Trois en tout! Répliqua Sirius.  
  
-Euh.C'est pas une raison pour les imiter! Tu est le grand et beau Sirius black, ne l'oublis pas! Dit James amuser.  
  
-Je suis juste un garçon humilier par une fille! Dit Sirius en insistant sur le mot fille.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal a ça? Je me fait toujours humilier par Evans et je m'en plaint pas! Dit James.  
  
-C'est vrai ça! Approuva Remus.  
  
Sirius grogna pour toute réponse.  
  
-Viens, on va aller embêter Servilus! Dit James.  
  
-Peut pas.Marmonna Sirius.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda James outré.  
  
-Elle veut pas! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Bon, alors on va aller embêter les professeurs! Dit James.  
  
Sirius se leva et replaça avec élégance ces cheveux, puis passa devant les quatre filles sans leur adresser un regard. Devant, elles pouffèrent de rire encore. Les Maraudeurs montèrent juste qu'a l'étage ou se trouve la salle des professeurs. Ils s'assiérent par terre au bout, question de trouver un plan.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'on leurs fera? Demanda James surexciter.  
  
-Sais pas! Répondit Peter.  
  
-On pourrait jeter pleins de Bombabouses! Proposa Sirius.  
  
-On la fait l'année passé! Dit Remus.  
  
-On pourrait jeter un gaz dans le couloir, quand ils sortirons ils serons pris par le gaz et on aura pas de cour!! Dit Sirius enjouer.  
  
-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée! Approuva James.  
  
-Je ne pourrais pas m'y opposer même si je le voulais! Dit Remus.  
  
-Pourquoi tu voudrais t'opposer a pas avoir de cours cette après midi? Demanda James.  
  
-Parce que nous devons apprendre des trucs nouveau en Défense contre les forces du mal! Admit Remus.  
  
-Et alors? Tu sais déjà tout! Dit Sirius.  
  
-C'est pour vous que je disais ça, pas pour moi! Se défendit Remus.  
  
-Alors nous on a voter! On s'en fou!Dit Sirius.  
  
-Quel gaz pourrons nous jeter? S'interrogeas James.  
  
-Le gaz pétrification serais de mise, sinon vous avez le gaz qui rend malade! Dit Remus.  
  
-Tu est un géni, Remus!! S'exclama alors Sirius.  
  
-Oui un géni! Approuva James, mais pourquoi?  
  
-On va mettre les deux! Dit Sirius pleins de malice.  
  
-Certainement pas! Dit Remus, je n'ai pas envies que les professeurs meurt moi!  
  
-C'est pas trop grave, c'est juste des professeurs! Dit Sirius.  
  
-C'est justement! Et qui croyez vous qui viendra inspecter la morts des professeurs? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Personne, puis que personne ne le dira a personne! Dit James en se perdant avec son nombre incalculable de personnes a ne pas avertir.  
  
-Il y a Pomfresh et le directeur! Dit Remus.  
  
-Personne saura que c'est nous! Se défendit James.  
  
-Oh bien sur! Toute l'école s'amuse a jeter des gaz devant la salle des professeurs! C'est surtout pas nous quatre! Dit Remus avec sarcasme  
  
Peter les avaient suivit des yeux et était fasciner par leur conversation.  
  
-Quoi qu'il en sois, dit Sirius avec élégance, je vote pour le gaz qui rend malade!  
  
-Moi aussi! Dit Peter.  
  
-Allons y pour le gaz qui rend malade! Dit James en sortant deux flacons de son sac, il en donnant un a Sirius et l'autre le garda. A toi de commencer mon cher Patmol.  
  
Sirius se leva, James et Remus aussi. Peter restait par terre.  
  
-A trois! Dit Sirius, on court juste qu'a l'autre bout!  
  
James approuva.  
  
-Et vous deux, dit Sirius en parlant a Remus et Peter, vous aller a la salle commune, on vous rejoint!  
  
-Un. . .Dit James.  
  
-Deux! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Trois! Cria Remus.  
  
James et Sirius se mis a courir en ouvrant leur flacon et en le baissant derrière eux. Remus et Peter partaient pendant que Sirius et James jetèrent leur flacons par terre et poursuivaient leurs course juste qu'au bout du corridor. Ils arrivèrent a la salle commune peu après Remus et Peter essouffler.  
  
-Alors? Demanda Peter avide de savoir ce qui c'était passer.  
  
-Sais pas.dit Sirius hors d'haleine, on saura. . . tout a l'heure.  
  
-Calmez vous, on va commencer a faire semblant de faire nos devoirs au cas ou McGonagall penserait que c'est nous. Dit Remus.  
  
Ils s'assiérent a une table près de la fenêtre et commença a parler de d'autre tours a faire tout en ouvrant leur livres, sortirent des parchemins et des plumes. Remus avait repris le livre sur les anges et lisait les autres pages. Sirius et James parlait d'un tour a faire a la premier sortie a Pré-Au-Lard et Peter les écoutait.  
  
-On devrais faire un gros coup au bal d'halloween! Proposa Sirius.  
  
-Hum.Répondit James.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-J'ai inviter Evans au bal, je voudrais pas qu'elle crois que je fait des tours dans des moments pareils. Dit James.  
  
-Ah, on pourrait alors juste mettre quelque chose dans les boissons des Serpentard. Dit Sirius.  
  
-Comme? Demanda Remus cacher par son livre.  
  
-Un sortilège de Rictusenpra ou de Locomormator! Ou encore de Tarentellegra! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Tarantellegra, ça serais beaucoup plus drôle que les autres! Dit James. Ils ne pourrons plus danser avec les filles qui les accompagnes!  
  
-Oui ça serais une idée plutôt drôle! Alors, va pour ça? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Je suis partant! Dit James.  
  
-Moi aussi! Dit Peter.  
  
-Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre, mais je doit dire que ça sera drôle de les voir se tordre. Ria Remus.  
  
-Oui! Alors on ira voir les elfes de maisons de le jour de l'Halloween tout juste avant le bal! Dit Sirius.  
  
La porte de salle commune s'ouvrit, Lily, Brianna, Aria et Luna entra. Sirius les regarda et lorsqu'il vit le regard de Luna poser sur lui et le sourire qui animait son visage, il détourna la tête. James, lui, était complètement absorbé a fixer Lily. Même Remus avait lever la tête pour les regarder, mais son regard s'attardait sur l'une d'entre elle. Peter ne les avait même pas entendu et était concentrer a regard l'expression de James. Luna et ses amies aillèrent s'assoirent devant le feux, puis quelque minutes plus tard, un garçon de sixième année entra en trombe dans la salle commune.  
  
-Il y a un gaz qui rend malade dans le corridor de la salle des professeurs! Et trois professeurs ont essayer de sortir et ils sont malade au milieu du corridor! Criait t'il.  
  
Les filles et les Maraudeurs se précipitèrent pour assister a la scène. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les professeurs atteint avaient réussit a sortir du nuage, mais était toujours malade, Pomfresh était venus les chercher et les trois professeurs était a l'infirmerie. McGonagall était sur le seuil de la porte de la salle des professeurs et cherchait une idée de comment sortir. Le minuscule professeur Flitwick était a l'infirmerie avec le professeur de Potion, James GhostMaster, et le professeurs de Rune Nadia MadRobot. Le professeur de défense contre les force du mal était derrière McGonagall, lui aussi cherchait un moyen de sortir de la. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva a l'autre bout du corridor et observait le nuage qui avait empirer depuis.  
  
-Minerva, je ne voit qu'une seule solution! Dit t'il.  
  
-La quelle? Demanda vivement McGonagall.  
  
-Rester a la salle des professeurs et attendre que le nuage s'apaise. Je crois que ceux qui ont fait ça voulait annuler les cours! Donc, ils en serons réjouit de le savoir. Seulement, je voulais donner congé vendredi pour permettre a l'équipe de Serpentard de se reformer, sera annuler et les cours manquer aujourd'hui serons repris vendredi! Et l'équipe de Serpentard ferons leurs équipe le samedi! Dit Dumbledore en fixant les Maraudeurs.  
  
-Merde alors! Chuchota James.  
  
Remus ria derrière lui. Sirius était fâché. James protestait et Peter était figer. Les Gryffondor retournèrent a la salle commune, Luna et ses amies reprirent leurs place et les Maraudeurs aussi. Sirius évitait le regard de Luna, même si il le sentait sur lui.  
  
Vers midi, il descendirent manger. Sirius traînait derrière ses amis, absorbé par ses penser.  
  
-Hey Black! Cria une voix.  
  
Sirius se retourna, reconnut Luna qui courait vers lui, puis il se retourna et marcha plus vite. Luna le rattrapa et lui bloqua le chemin.  
  
-Stp, écoute moi Sirius! Dit t'elle.  
  
-Je n'ai rien a te dire! Dit t'il.  
  
-Moi oui! Répondit Luna.  
  
-Je ne veux pas t'écouter! Dit Sirius en tenta vainement de la dépasser.  
  
-Pardonne moi je t'en pris. Je ne voulais pas que Potter et l'autre la, le petit. . . comment il s'appelle déjà? Demanda Luna.  
  
-Pettigrow! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Je voulais pas qu'ils l'entendent! Dit Luna, pardonne moi stp.  
  
-Même si ils ne l'auraient pas entendu, tu aurait ris de moi avec tes trois amies! Dit Sirius agacé.  
  
-Oui sans doute! Comme vous rirez de tout le monde! Dit Luna.  
  
Sirius la fixa sans répondre.  
  
-Alors, tu me pardonne? Demanda Luna.  
  
-Pas vraiment le choix! Marmonna Sirius.  
  
-Bon! Très bien alors! Je vais manger! Dit Luna.  
  
Elle s'éloignas de lui et marcha vers l'escalier.  
  
-Luna! S'écria Sirius en la rattrapant songeant a quelque chose que James lui avait déjà ordonner de faire.  
  
Luna se retourna et l'attendit.  
  
-Si tu viens au bal avec moi, je te pardonnerais entièrement! Dit t'il, non comme une demande mais comme un ordre.  
  
Luna le fixa, puis souris.  
  
-Wow! Belle demande Sirius! Je n'imaginais pas que tu serais aussi direct. Dit t'elle avec un sourire.  
  
Même Sirius souriait. Puis avant de la laisser partir, il s'exclama :  
  
-Lunard ma dit. . . enfin, je voulais savoir si c'est vrai. . .  
  
-Lunard? Demanda sans comprendre Luna.  
  
-Lupin, pardon, c'est le surnom qu'on lui donne! Dit précipitamment Sirius.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?  
  
-Est-ce que. . . Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu. . . Remus a dit que tu m'aimait, c'est vrai? Demanda Sirius comme si c'était un effort ultime.  
  
Luna ne répondit pas. Une voix dans sa tête lui rappelait une malédiction sur sa personne. Juste qu'a maintenant elle avait fixer les yeux de Sirius, mais a ce moment précis, elle avait baisser la tête et regardait a présent le souliers de Sirius. Elle réfléchissait, mais si elle gardait le secret, ça ne marcherait avec eux, Luna le savait. Elle leva doucement les yeux vers Sirius.  
  
-Je. . . ne peux pas te répondre! Enfin oui je peux, mais je n'ai pas le droit. . .  
  
-Tu ne peux pas quoi? Je te demande juste de me répondre, oui ou non. . .Dit Sirius qui comprenait pas vraiment le sens de ces paroles.  
  
-Je. . . Oui! Dit Luna cherchant quoi faire pour vaincre la malédiction.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne pouvait pas me répondre? Demanda Sirius en cachant tant bien que mal son sourire.  
  
-Parce que. . . Remus a du lire les autres pages. . .Marmonna Luna en reportant son regard sur les souliers de Sirius.  
  
Sirius ne comprenait vraiment rien, mais il souriait. Il était ravi de savoir que la belle Luna l'aimait. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui la tourmentait a ce point. Il décica alors de changer le sujet de la conversation.  
  
-Bon. . . euh, tu ne mas pas répondu! Voudrais-tu venir au bal avec moi?  
  
-Euh. . . Oui je veux bien! Dit Luna.  
  
Puis elle s'enfuit vers la salle commune, laissant planter la un Sirius heureux comme tout. Il tourna les talons et marcha plus vite vers la grande salle. Il s'assit a coté de James un grand sourire au lèvres. James qui le regardait d'un air interlocuteur n'eut aucune réponse. Peter, toujours fixer sur les fenêtre ne l'avait même pas remarquer. Et Remus qui le fixait se posait autant de question que James.  
  
-Alors? Demanda James, que ce passe t'il, cher Patmol?  
  
-Hein? Oh! Ah! Oui! Dit Sirius. Il y a rien de spéciale!  
  
Il porta attention a l'assiette vide devant lui et la fixa comme si elle avait un soudain aspect impressionnant.  
  
-Non, rien de spéciale bien sur, Sirius! Pour qui nous prend tu? On le voit bien que tu est complètement ailleurs! Dit James offusquer.  
  
-Luna viens au bal avec moi et. . . je lui ai demander si c'était vrai ce que tu m'a dit ce matin! Dit Sirius en regardant Remus.  
  
-Oh! Dit celui-ci, et elle a dit?  
  
-Oui! Répondit simplement son ami en laissant tomber sa tête dans son assiette vide.  
  
James poussa un profond soupire et laissa tomber la fourchette qu'il avait en main.  
  
-Sirius Black est déclarer ami compliquer et ami donc je ne comprend plus! Il déprime parce que ce fait humilier, il déprime parce que une fille lui dit qu'il aime! Serait t'il un jour heureux? Va savoir. . . S'exclama James en soupirant de plus belle.  
  
Sirius poussa un grognement et James repris docilement sa fourchette et mangeant lentement tout en le fixant. Vu comme ça, Remus éclata de rire, ce qui fit relever la tête de Sirius qui commença a le dévisager.  
  
-Arrête ça, James! Murmura Remus pris de fou rire, tu ressemble a Termihym!  
  
-Un quoi? Demanda James et Sirius ensemble.  
  
-Thermihym! Répéta Remus, vous n'avez pas écouter en Soin de Créatures magique?  
  
James et Sirius se regardèrent.  
  
-En quoi ça nous intéresserait d'écouter? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Ca vous aurait appris ce que c'est un Thermihym!Ria Remus.  
  
-Alors, Dites nous ce que c'est, cher Lunard! Dit ironiquement James.  
  
-C'est un animal semblable a la vache. Il mange du gazon en grande partie et des insectes. Pour la plupart du temps, quand il mange il reste la a fixer le danger attendant qu'il se réveille, bondissent sur lui et le tut. Expliqua Lunard.  
  
-Autrement dit, c'est un animal stupide. C'est ça? Demanda Sirius qui commençait a sourire.  
  
-Tu a tout compris, Patmol! Répondit Remus en souriant lui aussi.  
  
Tous les deux tournèrent leur regard vers James qui les regardait a tour de rôles l'air ébranlé et blessé.  
  
-Quoi? Si je comprend bien, vous me traitez de stupide? S'indigna t'il l'air faussement triste.  
  
-Bien sur que non! Répondit Sirius l'air sérieux. Jamais on n'oseraient te traiter de stupide. . . quoi que le goût n'est pas la!  
  
-Je n'en reviens pas! S'énerva James, mes meilleurs amis sont des traites! A mort sale traites!  
  
-Je n'ai rien fait moi! Dit Peter qui avait détourner le regard des fenêtres et observait la batailles comme plusieurs autres dans la grande salle.  
  
James leurs tira la langue et s'enfuit en courant en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras qui donnait l'illusion qu'il pleurait ou qu'il était fou de rage. Il sortit de la grande salle en hurlant comme un déchaîner et ces cris se tut lorsqu'il eut monter les escaliers de marbres. Sirius et Remus rester assis dans la grande salle éclatèrent de rire et se lançaient a la poursuite de leur ami, avec Peter sur leur talons.  
  
A suivre dans le prochain chapitre!  
  
(J'ai pris l'habitude, depuis le premier chapitre, de le mettre au bout de 14pages! Donc chaque chapitre aura entre 13 et 15 pages!) Bon alors, j'espère que c'est pas trop pire comme super journée des Maraudeurs! (ils ont du se lever tôt, je crois.) Enfin bon, je vais m'occuper beaucoup plus du temps a l'avenir. . . pas trop envie de tout le réécrire! Je l'aime bien comme ca! Alors Svp Review!!!  
  
Saria 


	3. Baiser, départ et déprime

Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Hum.. romance, humour.Drame  
  
Disclaimer : James, Sirius, Lupin, Pettigrow, Voldemort, Lily, Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall sont a JKR! Luna, Brianna, Keith sont a moi! Et Aria est a Aria Lupin!! =P  
  
En résumer du Chapitre un, deux et trois : Après une attaque de Vampire qu'on saura plus tard en détail, Luna et Brianna retourna Poudlard retrouver leur petits amis. Dans le deuxième chapitre, ils font de petit tours et Sirius fait une toute petite déclaration. Dans le chapitre trois, c'est un tout petit peu triste et Sirius est un tout petit peu déprimer. Alors vous verrez le bal dans le petit chapitre 4. Hihihi (Nenon, j'ai pas écouter les Pirates des Caraïbes. Nenon j'aime pas du tout Jack=P)  
  
Petit mot de moi-même : Bon, comme je disais dans le chapitre deux, j'écrivis vite. J'aime mieux écrire vite que prendre trois ans a écrire.. Bouhouhou!! Bon alors, je sais dans mon chapitre trois j'avance un peu vite, mais il y a rien a dire après le départ de Luna. Donc je suis vite passer au bal. J'ai hâte d'écrire le bal!! Hihihi je vous réserve une toute petite surprise lors du bal, hihihihihi. Mais en attendant, pauvre Sirius il est tout tristounet! Bon alors je commence avec les remerciements et je vous laisse le chapitre!  
  
Remerciements!  
  
Raphou : Ah ah!! A vos ordre mon Cap'taine! Voilà la suite! J'espère que tu l'aimera autant que le deuxième chapitre, (je doute fort, le chapitre trois est pas super joyeux) Mais quand même, donne moi ton opinion du troisième chapitre, j'ai toujours l'air idiote quand j'ai des review! =P  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort : Je sais, mon deuxième chapitre est génial! Ah ah ah!! (nenon je blague! J'aime pas me vanter!) Alors j'espère que tu aimera mon troisième chapitre! (sûrement puisse que les Maraudeurs sont la! =P) Je lirais vite vite les autres chapitre de ta fic, j'ai hâte de voir ce qui va se passer! Héhéhé! Donne moi une review pour le troisième chap si tu veux, comme je disais, j'ai toujours l'air idiote quand j'ai des review! =P  
  
Jaelle : C'est cool que tu aime mon histoire! Ne t'en fait pas, je vais continuer d'écrire! J'ai tout pleins d'idée dans ma petite tête! Et j'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter a 3 chapitre, je t'assure!  
  
Plus de review! =( Ah oui, je voulais vous dire « Drago Malefoy et l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard » est en autre mot, la suite a mon histoire. . . Juste qu'a maintenant du moins!  
  
Mon chapitre trois, deviens un tout petit peu un parodies. J'ai entendu il y a pas longtemps a la radio « Même les anges » de Audrey De Montigny. Et ça ma fait penser a ma chère Luna lorsqu'elle est séparer de Sirius. Alors j'ai mis quelque parole dans mon chapitre. Aller y télécharger la chanson, vous verrez. . .  
  
Chapitre 3 Baiser, départ et Déprime  
  
Lorsque les Maraudeurs entrèrent en riant dans la salle commune, Luna ne leva même pas la tête vers eux. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil près du feu et le fixait d'un air absent. Sirius cessa aussitôt de rire en la voyant. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et remarqua qu'elle tenait un parchemin, plier et froisser. Il se mirent a genou par terre devant le fauteuil et appuya sa tête sur le peu d'espace libre qui restait du fauteuil et la regarda. Luna ne l'avait même pas vu, même si il lui cachait le feu. Elle continuait a regarder un point fixe, toujours perdue dans ces penser.  
  
-Ca va, Luna? Demanda Sirius.  
  
Luna sursauta. La voix de Sirius était si douce, plus calme, comme sereine, comparer a normalement. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses yeux sombre qui paraissait tristes.  
  
-Non. . . mais ça n'a pas d'importance! Répondit doucement Luna.  
  
Sirius la regarda comme si il voulait la grondé de se ménager. Il se leva et s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil, tout près de sa tête. Il commença a jouer dans les cheveux rouge et noir de Luna. Elle le laissa faire, il pouvait bien faire tout ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'a elle, elle voulait seulement que la malédiction soit rompu, qu'elle ne sois plus un ange, elle souhaitait même n'être jamais née. Elle soupira puis ramena ses penser vers Sirius qui l'observait attentivement, comme si il voulait mémoriser chacun de ses mouvement.  
  
-Que ce passe t'il, chère Luna?  
  
Pour toute réponses, ces doigts se crispèrent sur le parchemins déjà froisser. Elle résistait contre l'envie irrésistible de le lancer dans le feu. Sirius suivait tous ces mouvement, il vis bien ses doigts se fermer encore plus fort sur le parchemin, il abandonna les cheveux soyeux de sa douce et se remis a genou, cette fois tous près de sa main. Il lui arracha le parchemin et se releva.  
  
-Ne lis pas ça! Le prévient Luna.  
  
Mais Sirius s'était rassis sur le bras du fauteuil et de sa main libre il recommença a jouer dans les cheveux de l'Ange tout en lisant la lettre qui disait :  
  
« Chere Luna Dark Angel,  
  
Je regrette vraiment de t'écrire ceci, ma chérie, mais le règlement est ainsi. Le parent le plus proche de l'enfant dois lui écrire ce genre de lettre. J'ai donc appris, dans le grand livre de ta vie qui se trouve dans la salle blanche au tribunal (Tu sais combien d'ange de ton age se promène encore sur terre? Seulement 5! C'est un nombre si peu comparer a ce qui était avant. La plupart d'entre eux, ont rejoint Tu-Sais-Qui et le tribunal les ont donc retirer de le terre. Enfin bon) que tu avait accomplit tes deux ans d'honnêtes choses et que l'amour était présent dans ta vie! Et pire encore, il est réciproque. Alors, comme tu le sais, j'irais te chercher dans trois jours avec ton père, (Heureusement que la pleine lune n'approche pas, il est de plus en plus violent! Pauvre de lui! Il ne supporte pas les années scolaires et ce qui la encore plus fâché est ton intervention que tu a commis lors de l'attaque de ton parrain, Keith. J'espère qu'il ne ta pas trop affaiblit, tu aura besoin de toute tes forces lors de ton appel au tribunal. Je crois, cependant que tu ne reviendra pas a Poudlard. Tu devra dire adieux a tes amis, et surtout a ton amour impossible. (J'espère qu'il le sait) Je regrette tellement que ce sois toi la première d'entre les 5 anges. J'étais certaine que ça serait sur mon neveux! Tu savait que Keith a un fils? Bien c'est lui. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire par le grand chef suprême du tribunal, il s'est joint avec son père a Tu-Sais-Qui. Il a même essayer de venir prendre ma colonie de Vampires. Mais bien sur, j'ai refuser. Je suis toujours du coté neutre.  
  
Enfin, je viendrais te chercher dans trois jours sur l'heure du petit déjeuner. Donc tiens toi prête! Et pas la peine de tout prendre, tes affaires disparaîtrons d'elle même pour te retrouver dans ta nouvelle vie. Si tu crois que la terre est l'enfer, tu ne la pas encore vu. Tu passera la première semaine, avant ton appel au tribunal, en enfer, histoire de t'habituer. Puis tu ira a ton appel! Si tu en sort vainqueur, (Ce donc je doute) Tu retournera a Poudlard, sinon tu restera en enfer a servir le Maître des Ténèbres (Et non ce n'est pas Tu-Sais-Qui, puisse que le Maître est le Seigneur des enfers) Alors, amuse toi bien durant tes trois derniers jours de liberté. On se retrouve dans trois jours!  
  
Ta mère, Maovie.  
  
p.s : Ton père est impatient de te voir »  
  
Sirius avait terminer la lettre et l'avait relut encore. Il était outré, indigné, scandalisé et ne comprenait pas. Il avait vaguement vu le mot Ange, et il avait déduit que Luna ne pouvait pas être grand chose de plus qu'un Ange. Il compris soudain pourquoi Remus lisait sans cesse des livres sur les anges.  
  
-C'est ta mère qui ta écrit ça? Demanda t'il.  
  
Sa colère se montrait dans sa voix. Mais Luna était trop triste pour s'en rendre compte et ne lui répondit pas. De toute façon, c'était plutôt une exclamation, qu'une question.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte avec le « le grand livre de ta vie qui se trouve dans la salle blanche au tribunal »? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-C'est un livre que possède tous les anges, comme moi. Il se trouve dans une salle dans le Tribunal des Anges remplit de nuages. Chaque instant de la vie de lange s'inscrit a mesure qu'il se produit. Donc ma mère, si elle veut, peux tout savoir de ma vie en le lisant. Répondit Luna indifférente.  
  
-Et le « les deux ans d'honnêtes choses et que l'amour était présent dans ta vie! Et pire encore, il est réciproque. »? Demanda t'il donc les hypothèses était combler, elle était un ange.  
  
-Quand un ange naît d'une mère vampire, comme moi, on le nomme automatiquement Méchant. Mais puisse qu'on ai bébé, ils ne peuvent pas le définir entièrement donc ils nous donne une chance. C'est a l'age de 11ans que tout commence. On doit faire pendant deux ans que des choses bonnes et il nous faut trouver un amour réciproque, qui n'est pas un ange, et ce fait on ai convoquer au Tribunal des Anges pour être juger. La plupart travail sous l'ordre du Tribunal, ils font les anges gardiens, les autres sont au service du Maître des enfers, ce qui m'attend si je perd. Si je gagne, j'aurais d'autre conséquence. Mais comme ma mère le dit, je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance. . . Expliqua Luna moins indifférente cette fois.  
  
-Donc, si je comprend bien, tu n'a pas le droit d'aimer, enfin, de m'aimer sans qu'on t'emmène loin de moi avant même qu'il y est quelque chose de plus fort encore entre nous? Demanda Sirius trois fois plus scandaliser qu'avant.  
  
-Oui! Mais c'est supposer nous rendre plus fort et ils ne veulent pas qu'on aime pour ne pas nous briser le c?ur a notre départ ou qu'on sois trop faible pour combattre les forces obscur ou du bien. Tout dépendant des origine.  
  
-Et toi? Si tu dit qu'on t'envoie en enfers c'est que tu est un mauvais Ange? Demanda Sirius méfiant.  
  
-La d'ou viens mon nom, Dark Angel, je suis donc un Ange du mal, un Ange noir. Selon mes origine seulement! Dit précipitamment Luna voyant que Sirius avait cesser de jouer dans ces cheveux, mais je crois que je me suis égarer du chemin de ma pauvre mère et de mon père. Eux ils sont plutôt du coté de Tu-Sais-Qui.  
  
-Je vois. . . Murmurait Sirius. Donc, puisse que tu part dans trois jours pour peut-être ne pas revenir, que ferons nous?  
  
-A toi de voir. On peut vivre notre histoire de courte durer juste qu'a mon départ ou s'éloigner. . . Dit Luna a contre-c?ur.  
  
-J'ai envie d'essayer! Dit Sirius sans un seul moment d'hésitation. Si tu reviens, ca continuera! J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer!  
  
Sa voix était plus calme, comme avant qu'il lise la lettre. Il y avait même de la joie au creux de ses mots. Luna se redressa et se tourna vers lui. Il souriait, ce sourire qu'elle aimait.  
  
-Vraiment? Demanda t'elle.  
  
Il assura d'un sourire plus grand et un hochement positif de tête. Luna souris pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ces yeux dorés pétillaient et les yeux sombres de Sirius s'était illuminer. Doucement, trop doucement peut-être, il se pencha vers Luna et leur lèvres se trouvèrent dans un premier baiser passionner. Quand Sirius se recula, il souriait plus que jamais. Luna s'autorisa aussi a sourire. Puis Sirius chercha sa main et la força a se lever.  
  
-Viens! Tu ne va quand même pas rester toute seule et triste juste qu'au jour final! Viens, on va s'amuser. Disait t'il en souriant de plus belle.  
  
Il entraînait Luna juste qu'a la table ou leur amis s'étaient installer pour les regarder. Durant leur conversation, Brianna, Lily et Aria avait rejoint les autres Maraudeurs. Ils avaient tous un sourire au visage. Sirius et Luna s'installèrent avec eux, l'un a coté de l'autre de toute évidence.  
  
-Aller! Faut s'amuser! Trouvons quelque chose! S'impatienta Sirius.  
  
-Euh. . . Marmonnait James, on peux aller rendre visite a nous gentils professeures malade, ou on peut aller dormir, puisse qu'ils est plus de 21h.  
  
-Oui! Ca me semble une bonne idée! Je suis fatiguer! Disait Lily en s'étirant sous le regard admirateur de James.  
  
-Oui!! Oui bien sur! Approuva t'il ébranlé, elle avait approuver ce qu'il avait dit. Allons dormir.  
  
Il se leva d'un bond en tirant sur la manche de Peter. Peter se leva, Lily et les autres aussi. Chacun monta dans leur dortoir. Mais lorsque Luna s'aventura sur la première marche menant a son dortoir, Sirius l'attrapa par le bras et la fit redescendre.  
  
-Bonne nuit! Dit t'il en s'approchant tout près d'elle.  
  
-Bonne nuit Sirius!  
  
Il l'accota contre le mur entre les deux escalier, une main sur sa joue, l'autre appuyer sur le mur. Il se pencha a nouveau dans un second baiser encore plus passionner. Il y mis fin et la laissa partir. Il soupira heureux et monta lui aussi se coucher. Il affichait toujours un sourire satisfait en entrant dans le dortoir. James était assis sur son lit, pendant que Remus se déshabillait et que Peter gémissait dans son lit. Sirius s'avança vers le sien et commença lui aussi a se déshabiller pour dormir.  
  
-Alors Patmol? Demanda James, heureux comme tout?  
  
-Oh oui! Assura Sirius, plus que jamais.  
  
Il se coucha pendant que James et Remus firent de même. Chacun a l'aise dans leur lit. Sirius souriait toujours lorsque le sommeil finit par le gagner. Il se surpris a rêver de beaux oiseaux et de colombe blanche. Puis d'un bal seul et le retour de sa belle lors de ce merveilleux bal. Dans une entrer superbe qui avait attirer toute l'attention. Il souris encore, elle s'avançait vers lui. Elle l'embrassa et le serra contre elle en murmurant a son oreille :  
  
-Sirius. . . Sirius. . .  
  
La voix n'était plus tout a fait une voix de fille. Le murmura était devenu un cris.  
  
-SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit dans son lit. C'était James et qui hurlait son nom pour le réveiller. Le matin était venu trop vite au goût de Sirius qui se laissa retomber dans ces oreillers.  
  
-Oh non! Tu va pas te rendormir! S'exclama James.  
  
-Je rêvais et j'étais bien! Vaux mieux me laisser dormir sinon je vais t'étrangler! Marmonnait Sirius la tête enfoncer dans ces oreillers.  
  
-A qui rêvait tu pour sourire ainsi? Le nargua James. A ta belle Luna?  
  
Pour toute réponse, il reçut un oreiller sur la tête suivit d'un grand cris. Cacher derrière l'oreiller, il sentit le poids de son ami s'écraser sur lui. Sous le choc il tomba par terre et Sirius commença a l'étouffer avec l'oreiller. Éclatant de rire James ne se défendit pas. Remus et Peter était réveiller et s'était jeter a l'assaut avec leur propre oreiller pour défendre leur ami immobiliser. Sirius fut bousculer et tomber a la renverse puis étouffer par James qui riait toujours. Remus et Peter, ayant délivrer leur ami, entre pris de délivrer Sirius. Ce jeu durèrent encore plusieurs minute, qui deviennent une demi heure pis une heure. Lorsque les Maraudeurs, a bout de souffle, coucher sur le sol de leur dortoir décidèrent d'arrêter le jeu. Il était plus de midi et le ventre gargouillant de Sirius et James les forcèrent a s'habiller, se peigner, car leur cheveux était pas mal en désordre, et descendit retrouver les filles qui s'étaient arrêter de les écouter rire et bavardaient entre elles. Lorsque les Maradeurs apparurent, Luna se leva et se dirigeas vers eux. Elle fut accueillit par un grand câlin de Sirius. Puis ils descendirent tous manger.  
  
Un peu plus tard, ils remontèrent a la salle commune ou une grande batailles d'oreillers commença. Au début, c'était chacun pour sois, puis quand Lily cria :  
  
-Les filles contre les garçons!  
  
Ce fut la cacophonie. Les filles se jetèrent sur les garçons qui n'osaient pas se jeter sur elles de peur de leurs faire mal. Donc, la batailles fut vite gagner par les filles. James avait même voler un baiser a Lily qui essayait de l'étouffer avec on oreiller, qu'il avait parfaitement éviter et l'avait doucement embrasser pendant qu'elle riait de lui. Pour toute réponse, elle le regarda figer puis attrapa un nouvel oreiller et l'étouffer a nouveau.  
  
Il ne fut pas le seul, d'ailleurs, a avoir voler un baiser a sa douce. Chaque fois que c'était possible, Sirius embrassait tendrement Luna qui ne l'étouffait pas après. Après leur batailles qui avait tourner en batailles général de toute la tour de Gryffondor. Les Maraudeurs et les quatre filles décidèrent de remettre leur batailles a un autre jour et d'aller profiter des derniers jours chaud de septembre. Assis dans le parc près du lac, Lily se tenait le plus loin possible de James qui ne voulait que l'approcher. La conversation commencèrent par le Quidditch, puis passèrent sur les professeurs et enfin Lily compara le Calmar géant a James qui ne le pris pas très bien et Lily lui proposa d'aller le visiter pour voir de lui même. Puis le journée fini par une baignade dans le lac. Sans que James n'approuve que le Calmar lui ressemblait. Il prétendait que le Calmar ne portait pas de lunettes, était beaucoup moins bon au Quidditch et qu'il était de loin plus beau que James. Lily lui ris au nez et rentra pour se changer et manger puis que le dîner venait d'arriver. James et les Maraudeurs aillèrent aussi se changer et aillèrent aussi manger. Cependant, Lily et ses amis était assis a l'autre bout de la table et il n'y avait aucune place près d'elles. Donc James et les Maraudeurs se résignèrent a s'asseoir très loin des quatre demoiselle. Trois des Maraudeurs était triste et le dernier observait les fenêtre bêtement comme a son habitude.  
  
-Pourquoi elle fait toujours ça? Demanda James.  
  
-Qui ça? Demanda Sirius d'un air indifférent.  
  
-Lily! Elle fait tout pour me faire montrer stupide.  
  
-Elle a pas besoin de se casser la tête! Juste d'être la, tu te rend stupide toi même! Dit Remus en observant le bout de la table.  
  
James lui lança un regard noir avant de suivre son regard et de donner un violent coup de coude dans les cote de Sirius et étouffa une exclamation de douleur.  
  
-Quoi? Dit t'il.  
  
-Regarde! Chuchota James en montrant Remus qui regardait toujours le bout de la table.  
  
-Est ce qu'il y aurait une de ses charmantes demoiselle qui te fait envie Lunard? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Hein?  
  
Remus se retourna vers ses amis et se sentit rougir. Ses amis éclatèrent de rire. Puis ils finirent leurs repas et monta a la salle commune relaxer. Sirius et Luna était dans un coin de la salle commune a parler. Remus parlait avec Aria, Peter regardait dehors, James était a genou devant Lily et Brianna parlait avec un beau garçon de troisième année qui restait souvent a l'écart. Il s'appelait Adriel. Il avait le cheveux noir qui lui arrivait juste a la hauteur des yeux. Et ces yeux d'une couleur bleu tellement clair faisait craquer Brianna. Lily tournait le dos a un James désespérer.  
  
-Stp Evans, viens au bal avec moi! Disait t'il.  
  
-Donne moi une bonne raison! Disait Lily.  
  
-Parce que je suis beau, intelligent. . . Commença James.  
  
-Non! Trouve autre chose Potter. Dit Lily frustrée.  
  
-D'accord! Tu est belle, intelligente, gentille, aimable!  
  
-Le pense tu au moins Potter? Ou ton cerveau de joueur de Quidditch semblable a un Calma géant ta trop affecter? Demanda Lily.  
  
-Oui, oui je le pense! Assura James en sentant la gloire venir.  
  
-Bon! Très bien! J'irais au bal avec toi, a une condition! Dit Lily.  
  
-Laquelle? S'empressa de dire James.  
  
-Cesse de faire l'imbécile!  
  
James lui aurait tout promis. Entre temps. Sirius et Luna était tout les deux triste dans leur coin de la salle commune. Les yeux sombre de Sirius reflétait sa tristesse et Luna lui promettait de revenir.  
  
-Et si tu est envoyer en enfer? Demandait Sirius donc la voix était cassé par ce qu'il pensait.  
  
-Je leur prometteur tout ce qu'ils veulent pourvus qu'ils me laissent revenir! Disait Luna.  
  
-Ne fait pas de bêtises! Prévient Sirius.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas! Ca me désole de partir, je voudrais tant rester. Murmura Luna.  
  
Sirius était tout près d'elle. Il avait passer un de ces bras par dessus les épaules de Luna qui avait coucher sa tête sur son épaule. Il coucha sa tête sur celle de sa douce et ferma les yeux imaginant le nombre de temps qu'il devrait passer sans elle. Ca le désolait tout autant. Luna avait fermer les yeux aussi, mais elle, elle pleurait. Elle ne pensait pas tout ce qu'elle disait a Sirius, elle était tellement sure de ne plus revenir. Elle savourait la chaleur de son amour et l'écoutait lui murmurer sa peine.  
  
-Tu est tellement forte!  
  
-Non, je ne suis pas si forte, tu sais? Lui répondit t'elle.  
  
Sa voix étouffait les sanglots qui lui brûlait la gorge. Elle voulait tellement crier, se venger, rester dans les bras de Sirius, toujours. Mais elle ne pouvait pas et elle le savait. Elle profitait de cette dernière soirée avec lui.  
  
-Je vais t'attendre! Aussi longtemps que tu ne reviendra pas! Dit soudain Sirius.  
  
Luna se décolla lentement puis se tourna vers lui et le dévisageas.  
  
-Non tu ne peux pas m'attendre! Répondit Luna.  
  
-Pourquoi? Tu ne m'abandonnera pas n'est ce pas? Dit Sirius, je voudrais tellement que tu reste. . .  
  
-Tu n'a même pas idée comme j'ai envie de rester!  
  
Luna se blottis a nouveau au creux des bras de Sirius pour y pleurer doucement. Les autres montèrent se coucher tard. Luna s'était endormit dans les bras de Sirius qui redoutait le lever du soleil. Il avait garder les yeux fixer sur les étoiles qui commençait a disparaître lorsqu'il finit par s'endormir. C'est James qui les réveilla quatre heures plus tard.  
  
-Hé ho! Vous avez dormit dans la salle commune? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Euh. . . oui! Répondit Sirius. Quelle heure il est?  
  
-Plus de dix heures! Répondit Remus derrière James.  
  
-QUOI? S'exclama Luna en se levant d'un bond. Je suis en retard! Oh non. . .  
  
-Calme toi! Dit Sirius en se levant, ça se passera bien!  
  
-Pas si je suis en retard. . .  
  
Elle pris sa baguette magique, la pointa sur elle et prononça une formule magique que personne n'entendit. Quelque instant plus tard, Luna était vêtue d'une élégante robe noir, la même qu'elle avait mis le jour de la rentrer.  
  
-Dite mes adieux a Brianna, Lily et Aria! Dit t'elle en regardant James et Remus.  
  
-Pas la peine! Dit la voix de Brianna.  
  
Elle, Lily et Aria venait de descendre les escalier. Luna et Brianna se jeterent toutes les deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre.  
  
-Tu va tellement me manquer! Dit Brianna.  
  
-Toi aussi, tu me manquera! Dit Luna.  
  
Elle fit ses adieux a Lily et Aria, puis a James et Remus. Sirius proposa de l'accompagner dans le hall, Luna ne put refuser. Dans leur chemin qui menait vers le hall, ils restèrent silencieux, mais la main de Sirius sut trouver la main de Luna qui tremblait légèrement.  
  
-C'est étrange! Dit t'il, depuis que je sais que tu est un ange, j'ai toujours cru que tu avait peur de rien!  
  
-Non tu sais même les anges sont quelques fois un peu étranges! Répondit Luna en s'arrêtant au haut de l'escaliers de marbre.  
  
Au pied de l'escalier se dressait Dumbledore, une femme et un homme. L'homme avait de beaux cheveux noir, d'ou viens le noir des cheveux de Luna, il paraissait fatiguer mais il avait un air grincheux. La femme, Maovie la mère de Luna, avait des cheveux rouge sang, d'ou viens le rouge des cheveux de Luna, elle avait l'air aimable, douce et gentille. Elle portait une cape et un grand capuchon tombait dans son dos. Elle était a l'abris du soleil. Luna lâcha la main de Sirius et commença a descendre peut avant Sirius qui se hâta de la suivre. Le sons de leur pas résonna a peine dans la hall, mais l'homme et Maovie avait relever la tête. Un sourire malfaisant s'était étaler sur le visage de Maovie montrant des crocs pointue. L'homme avait les yeux pétillant mais ne souriait pas. Arriver en bas, Luna s'arrêta devant sa mère et baissa la tête. Sirius se tenait un peu plus a l'écart. Maovie poussa violemment Luna qui tomba par terre et se dirigeas vers Sirius qui restait scandaliser par l'acte de Maovie.  
  
-Alors c'est lui cet amour perdu! Disait Maovie d'une voix mélodieuse remplit de haine. Je le croyait plus beau, plus fort et plus charmant! Comment t'appelle petit?  
  
-Sirius Black! Répondit t'il bouillonnant de rage.  
  
Pendant que l'attention était porter sur Sirius, le père de Luna s'était approcher de sa fille et lui avait donner un violent coup de pied dans les cotes. Luna étouffa son cris de douleur et Sirius rageait encore plus. Maovie ne trouvant plus rien d'intéressant a Sirius, se retourna subitement vers Luna.  
  
-Et toi! Dit t'elle remplit de haine en s'approchant de sa fille qui avait le souffle court. Tu ma fait attendre, tu payera plus tard! Bien, elle relevait la tête et regardait Dumbledore, j'emmène ma fille et elle reviendra lorsque son appel au Tribunal des Anges sera passer!  
  
-Lève toi petite sotte! Rugit le père de Luna et lui donnant un second coup de pied, moins violent que le premier cependant.  
  
Luna se leva tant bien que mal et suivit ces parents dehors. Sa mère avait remis son capuchon sur sa tête et le père de Luna avait ouvert la porte.  
  
-A un de ces jours Dumbledore! Avait ricaner Maovie en sortant.  
  
Elle bousculait Luna juste qu'au grande porte qui clôturait l'enceinte de l'école, puis une fois sortie il disparut. Sirius laissa enfin partir sa rage. Il poussa un juron et le directeur se retourna vers lui.  
  
-Pardon? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Excusez moi monsieur le directeur, mais vous les avez vu comment il traitent Luna? Ils méritent juste d'être tuer et détruit en cendre! Rugit Sirius.  
  
-Calmez vous Mr. Black! Venez avec moi, nous allons aller parler dans mon bureau.  
  
Sirius rageait tout le long du chemin qui le menait avec le directeur a son bureau. Dumbledore s'arrêtait devant la gargouille qui cachait l'entrer au bureau, il donna le mot de passe que Sirius n'entendit pas. Il monta avec le directeur sur l'escalier qui tournait sur lui même. Puis en haut, il entra avec Dumbledore dans le bureau directorial. Dumbledore fit le tour de son bureau et s'assit derrière sur une grande chaise. Sirius toujours en train de rager s'assit devant le bureau.  
  
-Tu sais Sirius, las anges sont comme ça! Soumis a leur parents juste qu'a leur premier rendez vous au Tribunal. Miss DarkAngel n'est pas la première Ange que j'ai eut le plaisir de rencontrer ici a Poudlard. Mais il y aune chose que tu doit savoir! Dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Laquelle? Marmonna Sirius.  
  
-Les Anges que j'ai vu partir avec leurs parents ne sont jamais revenu! Je n'ai plus jamais eut de nouvelle d'eux! Dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Très réconfortant. . . Marmonna Sirius rageant de plus belle.  
  
-Mais, j'ai discuter avec la mère de Luna, Maovie. Elle semble détester sa fille et je crois qu'elle fera tout pour l'empêcher de te revoir! J'ai cru voir une certaine haine lorsqu'elle regarder. Reprit Dumbledore.  
  
-Oui, ça je le sais! S'exclama Sirius.  
  
-Il y a encore un mais, Mr Black, Luna fait parti de Gryffondor les courageux! Elle ne se laissera pas abattre! Je ne serais pas étonner de la revoir dans deux semaine avec nous! Dit le directeur.  
  
Ca n'avait même pas fait sourire Sirius. Il quitta le directeur peu après et retourna a la salle commune d'un pas traînant. Il ne parla même pas au Maraudeurs ni aux filles a son retour. Il monta directement au dortoir, sauta sur son lit, ferma les rideau et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller a plume.  
  
Personne ne le revit juste qu'au lundi matin a l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il semblait atterrer et il sa tête avait retrouver sa place habituel, écraser contre la table. James était attrister de voir son ami ainsi et il avait même cesser d'harceler Lily. Remus lui même avait cesser de fixer a tout temps libre Aria. Et Peter avait aussi arrêter de regarder dehors pour admirer Sirius. Le Maraudeur avait l'air de ne pas avoir toucher ces cheveux depuis le départ de Luna, il ne s'était même pas habiller, avec élégance, comme d'habitude. Il traînait les pieds quand il marchait, en faite il avait tout abandonner ce qu'il faisait avant. Il avait même perdu son élégance et semblait déprimer. James lança une blague sur Rogue et ça ne le fit même pas rire. Le triste état de Sirius affectait chacun des Maraudeurs. Ils s'étaient tous mis a avoir l'air déprimer, bougon et avait cesser de porter leur attention sur les apparence le matin avant de sortir. Pendant les cours, aucun des Maraudeurs n'écoutait. Sirius regardait sans cesse par la fenêtre a espérer d'y voir revenir Luna, mais jamais elle ne venait.  
  
Puis, le mercredi matin, alors que la tête de Sirius avait s'était retrouver écraser contre la table, une chouette blanche s'était poser en douceur devant lui.  
  
-Sirius! Tu a une lettre! S'exclama James.  
  
Sirius releva la tête et attrapa la lettre que la chouette lui tendait. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de l'ouvrir, la chouette était reparti. Sur l'enveloppe était écrit en lettre rouge et ronde « Sirius Black, table des Gryffondor, Poudlard! (Ne me réécrit pas, la lettre de se rendra pas! »  
  
Sirius ouvrit la lettre, il avait deviner de qui il s'agissait. La lettre ne contenait que quatre lignes. Ce qui déçut grandement Sirius, mais les mot tracer par sa douce réussit a faire oublier le peu de lignes. Elle avait écrit, toujours de son encre rouge  
  
« N'importe où dans le monde, a chaque seconde je pense à toi! N'importe où dans le monde, je suis ton ombre où que tu sois »  
  
Sirius souris, il aimait ces mots. Il passa le reste de la journée plus souriant. Les autres Maraudeurs, songeant que la lettre venait de Luna lui disant qu'elle allait revenir se mirent a rire et a blaguer. Sirius embarqua même dans leur blagues.  
  
Puis le lendemain, la tête de Sirius retrouva sa place sur la table et les autres démoralisèrent encore. Se demandant se qui se passe, ils reprirent leur visage déprimer par compassion pour Sirius. Ce jour la, Remus pris sont courage a deux main et s'approcha d'Aria après le cour de Potion.  
  
-Euh, salut! Dit 'il.  
  
-Salut! Répondit t'elle en souriant, ça va?  
  
-Euh, oui! Je voulais savoir, est ce que tu va au bal d'Halloween avec quelqu'un? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Non! Personne ne ma proposer de l'accompagné! Répondit la Gryffondor en doutant la suite.  
  
-Tu voudrais y aller avec moi?Demanda le Loup-Garou intimider par son sourire éblouit.  
  
-Oui! C'est d'accord! Répondit Aria.  
  
Souriant, Remus l'abandonna pour retrouver ses amis qui eux, avait un air d'enterrement. Il décida de les imiter en souriant intérieurement. Le vendredi, alors que la tête de Sirius retrouvait sa place habituel, a nouveau la chouette blanche se posait devant lui.  
  
-Sirius!! Dit James. Tu a un hibou.  
  
Sirius releva la tête et attrapa la lettre que l'animal lui tendait. Encore une fois, avant qu'il n'est eu le temps d'ouvrir la lettre, la chouette était partie. Sirius reconnue l'écriture ronde et rouge de Luna. Il ouvrit la lettre et souris en voyant qu'elle était plus garnis que la première.  
  
« Cher Sirius,  
Tu sais quoi? Je déteste l'enfer! C'est tellement rouge, noir, orange. Trop vive! Je préfère Poudlard. Tu me manque tellement. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre ici. Ma mère est folle de rage. Elle n'arrête pas de me crier dessus. Et mon père a trouver le moyen de se transformer en Loup- Garou quand il veux et il s'amuse a me déchiqueter chaque soir. Mais je suis un Ange, je survis et mes blessures se referme avant même qu'il ai pu les terminer. Donc je ne souffre pas. J'utilise mes pouvoirs d'Ange contre lui et ça lui fait peur on dirait. Enfin, la semaine s'achève. Il me reste plus qu'a passer la journée ici! Je suis convoquer demain au Tribunal des Anges. J'ai tellement hâte que tout ce termine et que je puisse enfin me blottir dans tes bras. . .  
  
Ma mère hurle encore quelque part, je vais terminer ma lettre avant qu'elle la trouve et la déchire. Encore une fois, ne me répond pas, la lettre de se rendra pas juste qu'a moi.  
  
Je ne t'aime pas. . .  
  
Je t'adore!!!  
  
Luna »  
  
Sirius souris encore plus. Et une nouvelle journée commença comme celle de mercredi. Puis, Sirius n'eut plus de nouvelle de Luna durant un très long moment. Vers le 25 Octobre, alors que la tête de Sirius avait retrouver sa place, ces trois amis qui ne tenait plus d'être triste commença a parler entre eux. Peter avait repris son habitude, il regardait par la fenêtre, Remus et James parlait du bal et demandait l'avis de Sirius qui leur répondait en grognant.  
  
-Aller Sirius! Ca suffit! Arrête de faire l'imbécile et ressaisit toi! S'exclama Remus exaspérer.  
  
Depuis près de deux semaines, les Maraudeurs avait conclu que Luna ne reviendrait pas. Mais Sirius voulait qu'elle revienne donc, il n'écoutait pas ces amis. Et encore une fois il ne les écoutait pas. Il les suivit au cour de Défense contre les force du mal avec le professeur Benji Shadow. Il était grand et la plupart des filles en était folle. Les Maraudeurs entra dans sa classe et prièrent leur place a l'arrière de la classe. Brianna, Lily et Aria était assise a l'avant de la classe et fixèrent le professeur Shadow avide de tout savoir, comme a chaque cour.  
  
Il passèrent le cour a parler des créatures maléfiques. Et les nommèrent tous. Remus avait déjà inscrit les Loup-Garou mais le professeurs ne les nommèrent pas.  
  
-Est ce que j'ai oublier une créature?Demanda le professeurs Shadow en réfléchissant.  
  
Remus leva la main.  
  
-Mr Lupin?  
  
-Les Loup-Garou! Vous les avez oublier. Répondit Remus.  
  
-Non, je ne les ai pas oublier! Ils ne sont pas maléfiques! Répondit Shadow.  
  
-Tout le monde les crois maléfiques, professeur! Répondit Lupin.  
  
-Oui, mais tout le monde ne les connais pas comme je les connais! Répondit le professeur. Nous passerons une semaine sur chaque créature maléfique que je vous ai nommé et vous les choisirez au début de chaque semaine. Mais comme je voit que je le sujet des Loup-Garou vous intéresse, nous allons commencer par une créature que tous nomme maléfique et qui ne l'est pas!  
  
La plupart des élèves avait été intéresser par le sujet des Loup-garou lorsque Remus les avaient rappeler. Le professeur commencèrent donc par parler d'eux.  
  
-Les Loup-Garou ne sont pas maléfique parce qu'ils passent au moins 29 a 30 jours par mois sous la forme humaine. Ils ne sont Loup-Garou qu'environ 12heures par mois. Ceci est une raison valable pour ne pas les appeler créatures maléfique. . .  
  
Il continua a parler des Loup-Garou, comment les reconnaître, comment tenter de leur échapper. Et qu'est ce qu'il faut faire une fois mordu. Remus n'écoutait a peine se que le professeur disait, la pleine lune était passé. Mais il se souvenait toujours qu'être seul enfermer ne convenait pas a son loup. Mais il n'y pouvait rien et continua a prendre les notes que le professeur donnait. La cloche sonna la fin du cour et pour la première fois, les élèves ne se dépêchait pas pour fuir le cour. Les Maraudeurs retournait a la salle commune a la fin de la journée et ils commencèrent a faire un plan de blague a faire juste qu'au bal.  
  
Les jours avant le bal, ils ont même réussit a s'en prendre trois fois a Rogue, a l'enfermer dans un placard, a le faire punir pour une bombabouse lancer dans le bureau de Rusard. Mais il allait quand même au bal. Le jour du bal, tous les Maraudeurs affichait un grand sourire. Sirius lui, sourirait seulement. Après le dîner, les Maraudeurs aillèrent a la cuisine. Les elfes préparaient les breuvage pour le bal. James leur proposa de les aider et pendant que les elfes s'occupait a autre chose, James, Remus et Sirius lancèrent sur tous les breuvage et un Taratallegra anti-Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Ce qui signifiait que si un Serpentard le buvait, il se retrouverait a bouger sans cesse des jambes tandis que tous les autres pouvait le boire sans danger. Ils retourna a la salle commune essayant d'imaginer la tête des Serpentard et aillèrent se préparer.  
  
Pour halloween, c'était un bal costumer. Sirius enfila une robe noir remplit de paillette d'or et d'argent. Il peigna ces cheveux avec une certaine élégance. Il était déguiser en prince. James, lui, enfila une robe bleu foncer faisant ressortir ces yeux bleu clair. Il affirmait être déguiser en ciel. Remus mis une robe blanche au reflet gris, il s'était déguiser en mage blanc. Peter lui avait mis une robe violette et il s'était déguiser en garçon qui a mauvais goût. Il se trouvait terriblement drôle. Les Maraudeurs descendit a la salle commune et attendit leur cavalières qui arrivèrent quelque minutes plus tard. Lily avait mis une robe noir. Le bas de sa robe était ornait de motif a feux. Ces cheveux roux ressortait très bien grâce a ce motif, elle était déguiser en déesse du feu. Brianna portait une robe lilas qui lui donnait l'air d'une princesse. Elle était portant Dame nature. Aria avait revêtu une robe au couleur chaude. Elle était déguiser en sorcière. Les couples partirent, Brianna était au bras D'Adriel. Peter y allait avec une deuxième année a l'aspect étrange. Sirius, lui allait seul au bal.  
  
A suivre dans le prochain chapitre!!!  
  
Aller svp, une petite review pour Saria qui va fêter son anniversaire bientôt!! Svp!!! 


	4. Bal, batailles et cours

Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Hum.. romance, humour.Drame  
  
Disclaimer : James, Sirius, Lupin, Pettigrow, Voldemort, Lily, Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall sont a JKR! Luna, Brianna, Keith, Adriel, Dragonnia et les profs sont a moi! Et Aria est a Aria Lupin!! =P  
  
En résumer du Chapitre un, deux, trois et quatre : Il y a une attaque de vampire qu'on saura en détail plus tard, un ange et une sorcière s'en vont a Poudlard. Luna sort avec Sirius, elle s'en va au Tribunal des Anges après avoir réaliser sa malédiction. . . . (je vous dit pas qu'est ce qui arrive après avec elle) Il y a le bal, on apprend sur le super fils de Keith. (Adriel) On apprend que Luna a arrêter Keith pour sauver Dragonia, on ne sais pas encore qui c'est! (Mais je vous le dire en secret, c'est un dragon que Luna a adopter, en l'en croire, elle est pire que Hagrid!! ) Après, les Maraudeurs se retrouve et parle de leurs transformation Animagus et projette le plan de la carte. Et ca fini avec un petit. . . .  
  
Ah ah ah !! A suivre!!  
  
Petit mot de moi-même : Bon, pardonnez moi! J'ai pris du temps pour le quatrième chapitre. Premièrement, j'ai eu une super idée pour un chapitre qui se passera dans une vingtaine de chapitre, et j'ai donc dut l'écrire pour ne pas perdre mon idée! Ensuite, il y avait l'école et j'ai dut travailler dans mon cahier. . Beurk!!!! Et en finale, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui!! (15Janvier!) et je vous donne mon chapitre sinon je ne pourrais pas avant Lundi prochain! Et dans mes reviews, beaucoup d'entre vous veulent voir le bal! Donc, j'y vais avec les remerciement!  
  
Remerciement!!:  
  
Coco1 : (chap 2) Merci d'aimer ma fic! J'espère que le chapitre 3 et 4 te comble bien! =D  
  
Raphou : Je me lasse pas! Je vais finir par m'habituer a mes review chapituel! (comme Annuel, mais a la place c'est les chapitres! =P) Je ne te relève pas mon secret de savoir si Luna va revenir ou non! A toi de voir dans mon merveilleux chapitre! =P  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort : Merci!! J'espère que tu aimera mon chap 4!  
  
Léna : Oui dommage! C'est vrai! Mais tu saura si la belle Luna reviens ou pas dans ce chapitre! =P J'espère que tu ne trouvera plus ça dommage après! =D Et merci pour ton « bonne anniversaire! » C'est aujourd'hui au fait(Jeudi!!) Je suis vraiment contente! Et je tenais a vous donner mon chapitre pour mon anniversaire!  
  
Coco 1 : (encore toi?? Lol) Moi aussi j'aime bien la position habituel de Sirius! Je fais souvent ça quand je déprime et je trouvais ça marrant de le voir faire par Sirius!! =D merci pour le bonne anniversaire!!=D J'espère que tu est combler par mon chapitre! =D  
  
Jaelle : Je sais que j'ai plusieurs fautes!! Je m'en veux pour ça. . . mais je fait ce que je peux! J'espère que la suite te plaira!  
  
Aria Lupin : Arrête! Tu est trop intelligente! Ne dévoile pas mes secrets en review! Tout le monde le saura! Tchut!!!!! =P Je sais, je n'avais plus d'idée pour le costume d'Aria et je voulais qu'elle porte quelque chose avec des couleurs chaude pour bien aller avec Remus! =D  
  
Siria!: Siria!!!!! Maudite chanceuse! J'aimerais bien habiter a Val d'or moi aussi. . . . Suite suite suite, alors voilà ta suite! J'espère que tu l'aimera!!!!!!!!!! Et je travail fort fort fort fort pour le chapitre 5! Je te le promet!! =D  
  
Cathou : Oui, j'ai essayer de le faire plus drôle mon chapitre 4! Déprime pas tout de suite, lorsque tu lira le chapitre sans chiffre dans une vingtaine de chapitre, (enfin peut-être moins) la tu déprimera beaucoup plus! (c'est le chapitre qui se trouve entre le 5eme livre de Harry Potter et le sixième! En faite c'est juste au début de l'été, lorsque Remus ira dire a Luna se qui est arriver a Sirius! Je ne veux rien dévoiler, au cas ou quelqu'un n'aurais pas lu le 5!)  
  
Bon je vous laisse lire! Je doit aller me préparer pour l'école!!  
  
Review svp!!!!  
  
Chapitre 4 Bal, batailles et cours!  
  
En entrant dans la grande salle, les élèves fut éblouit par la décoration. Des bougies noir et orange flottait dans toute la salle, les 4 grande table avait été changer en pleins de toutes petites tables pour accueillir deux personnes. Près de la table des professeurs, il y avait une autre table, plus grande cette, ou pleins de verres de Bière au beurre et de d'autre breuvages délicieux y était déposer. Chaque fois qu'un élèves en prenait un, le verre était remplacer par un autre verre remplit. Les couples s'était assis au table, le directeur s'était lever et Sirius se dépêcha de gagner une table vide dans un coin.  
  
-Bienvenu au bal d'halloween, j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien! Le parc est décorer en faveur du bal. Des monstre sont cacher dans les buisson et sont censé vous faire peur. Donc ceux qui n'ont peur de rien, allez donc les défier. Pour ceux qui ont peur, ne vous en faite pas, les monstre ne sont pas méchant! Leur but est de vous faire sursauter, rien de plus! Passer une excellente nuit! Dit Dumbledore.  
  
Il se rassit et reprit sa conversation avec McGoangall. Des élèves quittait la grande salle pour explorer le parc. Sirius vit James et Lily sortir, sûrement pour aller dans le parc. Sirius alla se chercher une bière au beurre et se retourna vers la porte, question de voir ce que faisait les autres. James et Lily rentra a nouveau dans la grande salle. James regarda partout. Lorsque son regard tomba sur Sirius, il sourit de toute ses dents. Même Lily souriait. Sirius les regardait sans comprendre, puis James emmena Lily vers une table et c'est la qu'il la vit. Il venait de comprendre.  
  
Elle portait une robe noire, une robe très ancienne remplit de dentelles et de paillette noire qui s'instillait sous la lumière des bougies. Ses ailes était déployer dans son dos. Elle avait garder son apparence pour la fête. Luna avait laisser ses cheveux rouge et noir tomber juste qu'au bas de son dos. Elle sourirait. Elle avança vers Sirius sous le regard charmer de tout les élèves de l'école. Luna s'arrêta juste devant Sirius qui la regardait sans bouger. Les autres reprirent leur conversation, leur danses et tous ce qu'ils faisait avant son entrer.  
  
-Bonsoir! Dit Luna qui sourirait toujours, elle baissait la tête, gêner.  
  
-Wow! Dit Sirius, c'est bien comme retour!  
  
Luna ria. Puis Sirius, heureux l'emmena danser. Dumbledore ravi de son retour les regardait. Sirius et Luna dansèrent très tard. Ils n'arrêtaient que pour prendre une bière au beurre. Puis, vers minuit, Sirius l'entraîna dehors, dans le parc. Il marchèrent juste qu'au lac et s'assiérent sur un banc qui avait été mis la pour le bal.  
  
-Je suis content que tu sois revenu! Dit Sirius, il n'osait pas la regarder.  
  
Luna avait replier ses ailes contre son dos et souriait.  
  
-Moi aussi! J'ai eu de la chance de pouvoir revenir!  
  
-Comment ça?  
  
Sirius avait relever la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils n'était plus doré, il était argent avec des filament doré dans ses yeux.  
  
-Ils m'ont condamné a servire les Maître des Ténèbres, mais j'ai demander une seconde appel. Ils ont accepter et j'ai d'autre condition que je ne doit pas faire! Expliqua Luna.  
  
Étrangement, sa voix n'était plus comme celle qu'elle avait avant. Elle était plu mélodieuse, beaucoup plus belle.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est, ces conditions? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Tu ne veux pas le savoir, crois moi!  
  
Sans prévenir, Sirius se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ca lui avait manquer. Un bruit étrange attira leur attention sur le buisson d'en face.  
  
-Les monstre de Dumbledore! Marmonna Sirius.  
  
-Je sais! Je l'ai aider a les mettre! Répondit Luna.  
  
-Ca fait longtemps que tu ai revenu?  
  
-Oui! Ca fait 5 jours maintenant.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'est pas venu dans la salle commune? S'indigna Sirius.  
  
-Je voulais te faire une surprise pour le soir du bal! Je me suis arranger avec James et Remus pour qu'il te force a venir! Répondit Luna.  
  
-C'est réussit, comme surprise! Dit Sirius en l'embrassant encore.  
  
-Je sais! Répondit Luna lorsque Sirius recula. Comment me trouve tu sous ma forme originel?  
  
-Toujours aussi belle! Répondit Sirius. Et moi en prince?  
  
-Toujours aussi séduisant!  
  
Et la c'est Luna qui l'embrassa. Ils continuèrent a parler blottis l'un contre l'autre. C'était une belle soirée, les étoiles brillait haut dans le ciel et le temps était chaud. Le soleil se levait lorsqu'ils se rendit compte qu'ils avaient passer la nuit a parler. Ils retourna au château, dans la grande salle, quelque danseurs dansait toujours sous le silence du matin. Les professeurs était tous partis. Luna et Sirius monta a la salle commune et ils se séparent après un baiser passionner.  
  
Le lendemain, peu d'entre les élèves était debout a 10h. Sirius dormait encore profondément, Peter gémissait comme un dément dans son lit. Remus se retournait d'un coté a l'autre en essayant de ne pas entendre les gémissement de l'autre Maraudeur. Même James, qui ne se réveillait jamais avec quelque chose d'autre que lui même, commençait a s'énerver dans son lit. Sirius, lui dormait trop profondément pour l'entendre.  
  
-Est ce qu'il va arrêter de gémir comme ça? J'aimerais bien dormir! Gronda James.  
  
-J'en ai aucune idée, mais c'est pas le moment de gémir, c'est le temps de dormir! Je me demande si Sirius s'est réveiller! Demanda Remus.  
  
-Une façon de le savoir! Dit James. Sirius?  
  
Sirius ne répondit pas.  
  
-Il dort je crois! Conclu James.  
  
-Oui et Peter aussi, la le problème!  
  
Sirius s'était réveiller entre temps, de mauvaise humeur, il se redressa dans son lit.  
  
-C'est quoi tout ce bruit? Gronda t'il.  
  
-Peter! Répondit James.  
  
-On va prendre les grand moyen! Dit Remus en se levant.  
  
Remus se leva, attrapa sa baguette magique et s'avança a grand pas vers le lit de Peter. Sirius qui pensait au pire, se leva d'un bond et sauta sur Remus en le plaquant au sol.  
  
-Non! Ne le tut pas! Ca ne sert a rien de devenir meurtrier pour rien!  
  
Remus le regarda sans comprendre.  
  
-Voyons Patmol, je ne le tuerais pas! Fait moi confiance.  
  
Remus se releva et laissa Sirius par terre. Il écarta les rideau du lit de Peter, pointa sa baguette magique sur lui et s'exclama :  
  
-Silencio!  
  
Le silence se fit, Peter continuait de gémir mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Remus se retourna vers Sirius qui était toujours assis par terre. Remus le rejoignis et James aussi. Ils avaient l'air un peu idiot tous assis au beau milieu de la pièce.  
  
-Comment s'est passé le bal? Demanda Sirius, je n'ai pas eut le loisir de regarder notre blague a l'?uvre.  
  
-Je le sais bien! Tu était trop attacher au yeux de ton ange! Tu n'a même pas vu les Serpentard qui gigotait dans tous les sens. Expliqua James.  
  
-Ne ris pas d'elle! Dit Sirius, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est un ange qu'il faut en rire.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? C'était un déguisement, non? S'enquit James.  
  
-Non! Justement! Répondit Sirius fâché.  
  
-C'est un vrai ange?  
  
-Oui, alors ne ris pas d'elle!  
  
-Promis! Dit aussitôt James, parlons de notre blague, ça la très bien marcher!  
  
-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Lily? Demanda Remus qui n'avait rien dit juste qu'a maintenant, il s'était contenter d'écouter.  
  
-Des Serpentard nous ont bousculer sur la piste de danse, a cause du sort bien sur. J'ai trouver ça drôle et j'ai laisser entendre que notre blague avait bien fonctionner. Elle ma pousser, gifler et elle m'a crier qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut me faire confiance et ma déesse est partie en furie. Et je ne l'ai pas revu de la soirée! Expliqua James. Je ne suis pas presser de la revoir d'ailleurs.  
  
-Et toi Lunard? Avec la belle Elwood, qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Demanda Sirius.  
  
Celui-ci parut mal a l'aise. Il évita le regard de ses amis et fixa le plancher devant lui. Il sentait toujours le regard des Maraudeurs et releva la tête presque a contre-c?ur.  
  
-Pas grand chose! On as danser, parler puis ont ai revenu! Répondit le Loup- garou.  
  
-C'est tout? S'indigna James, pas de baiser ni de gifle?  
  
-Potter, on ai pas tous idiot comme toi! Blagua Sirius.  
  
-Mais c'est drôle quand même! Dit James pensif, toi tu aime un ange, moi une folle rousse enrager, Remus on sait pas, il manque juste Peter, mais lui il aime un fantôme je crois!  
  
-Je crois, qu'entre Aria et moi, il y as assez de bizarrerie. Je suis un loup-Garou, vous vous souvenez? Dit Remus.  
  
-Oui, Lunard. Mais je parlais des filles. . . S'excusa James.  
  
Le silence les gagnas. Remus regardait ces mains, Sirius pensait a Luna et James le moment ou il devrait affronter Lily.  
  
-Bon! Préparons nous! Dit Sirius joyeusement.  
  
Ils se levèrent tous, se préparent et descendit a la salle commune laissant Peter muet. Dans la salle commune, il n'y avait que Luna et Brianna en grande conversation. Sirius N'osait pas aller les déranger. Il l'attendit donc avec James et Remus a l'opposer d'elle. Luna ne l'avait même pas encore remarquer, elle était trop absorber par sa conversation avec son amie.  
  
-Comment ça s'est passé avec ton Adriel? Demanda Luna.  
  
-Super! Il est vraiment gentil, mais j'avoue qu'il ma figer quand il ma dit son nom de famille. Dit Brianna.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est?  
  
-DA!  
  
-Quoi? C'est un ange? S'enquit Luna.  
  
-C'est le fils de Ke. . . Lui!  
  
-Oh non!. . . Ma mère ma écrit, elle dit qu'il est devenu mangemort avec son père.  
  
-Non, j'ai eu vent de ta lettre par Sirius, je le lui ai demander, a Adriel, si c'était vrai. Il ma dit que c'est ce que son père voulait, mais qu'il s'y opposait. Le défendit Brianna.  
  
-J'en donne! Il ne faut pas faire confiance a Keith, en revanche, il faut que j'aille lui chercher une Rolise.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est?  
  
-Une fleur qui va dans une potion pour que les vampires puisse vivre le jour sans craindre la lumière du soleil. Mais il n'y a que les anges qui voir la fleur et qui peut la cueillir sans risquer d'être brûler! Dit Luna.  
  
-Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que tu aille lui chercher ça?  
  
-Parce que je lui avais promis après la tuerie du 31 Août.  
  
-Ah! D'accord! Dit Brianna en regardant la salle commune, elle rencontra le regard de Sirius. Sirius t'attend!  
  
Sirius était seul et attendait sagement Luna en regardant partout. Luna se leva pour aller le rejoindre, mais avant elle se tourna vers sont amie.  
  
-Fait attention avec Adriel!  
  
Puis elle alla rejoindre son beau Maraudeur qui l'embrassa amoureusement en signe de bonjour. Ils descendit tous les deux, main dans la main, a la grande salle. Ils s'installèrent avec James et Remus.  
  
-De quoi parliez vous Brianna et toi? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-De mon très cher cousin.  
  
-Qui ça?  
  
-Le fils de Keith, Adriel!  
  
-Je le connais! Adriel DA, c'est ca? Dda Remus.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Il est la bas!  
  
Remus pointa la bout de la table ou Adriel parlait avec des amis. Luna se leva et le rejoignis.  
  
-Bonjour Adriel! Dit t'elle en s'asseyant a coté de lui.  
  
-Qui est tu? Demanda t'il en se tournant vers elle.  
  
-Luna DA! Dit t'elle en insistant sur le DA.  
  
-Oh! La fille de Maovie! Je ne croyais pas que tu était a Gryffondor. Te connaissant, je t'aurais vu a Serpentard. Dit t'il avec arrogance.  
  
-Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi!  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Ma mère ma dit que tu est un mangemort! Admit Luna.  
  
-Mon père dit que tu la arrêter dans une tuerie! Dit Adriel en la regardant méchamment.  
  
-Il allait tuer Dragonia! Protesta Luna.  
  
-Drago quoi? Demanda Adriel en la regardant bizarrement.  
  
-Dragonia imbécile!  
  
-Imbécile toi même Ange! Ce n'était pas une excellente idée de revenir déguiser en ange chère cousine!  
  
-Crétin! Je ferais bien ce que je voudrais!Tu m'entend? Dit Luna.  
  
-Tu est stupide! Je comprend Maovie de te détester! Tu t'abaisse a la vie des amours et des mortels! Pauvre sotte.  
  
-Alors, est-tu mangemort?  
  
-Non!  
  
-Donne moi ta parole! Insista Luna.  
  
-Non! Répéta Adriel.  
  
-Donc tu est mangemort! Conclut Luna en se levant.  
  
Elle rejoignit Sirius qui lançait des regard noir a Adriel. Luna le fixa et resta surprise.  
  
-Serais-tu jaloux, Black? Demanda t'elle.  
  
Sirius reporta son regard sur elle et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il l'embrasse tendrement. Ils sortirent avec les Maraudeurs, Brianna, Lily, Aria et Peter qui les avaient rejoint. Dehors, dans le parc, ils commencèrent une nouvelle batailles de boules de neige. Rogue se promena pas trop loin d'eux. Sirius et James sauta sur lui et la plaqua dans la neige. Les deux Maraudeurs le couvrit de neige et éclatèrent de rire. Lily criait sur James et Luna attendait Sirius les bras croiser. Rogue fila et Sirius se tourna vers Luna. Il déglutit difficilement et courut se mettre a genou devant elle.  
  
-Luna! Ma chérie, ma douce, je t'en pris! Implora t'il savant la suite.  
  
-Je t'avais prévenu chéri! Répondit Luna.  
  
-Je ne veux pas avoir la tête en bas! Marmonna Sirius.  
  
-Je te trouverais une punition moins douloureuse pour ton estime!  
  
Sirius parut soulager. Luna passa ses bras autour de la tête du maraudeur et la colla contre elle. Puis, pendant, que Sirius commençait a savourer l'étreinte de Luna, elle le poussa. Il tomba sur le dos mais tout en tombant, il l'entraîna avec lui. Luna se retrouva alors coucher sur son beau Sirius. Elle pris un peu de neige, qui avait tomber durant la nuit, et lui lança a l figure. Elle se releva et s'enfuit pendant que Sirius se lançait a sa poursuite en hurlant comme un dément. Luna coura se cacher derrière Brianna. Sirius fut arrêter par James et la batailles continua « garçon contre fille ».  
  
A l'heure du dîner, ils rentra tous a la grande salle pour manger un peu, puis après, ils partirent pour la tour Gryffondor ou les garçons entraînaient les filles dans leurs dortoir pour une nouvelle batailles d'oreiller qui finit très tard. Trop paresseuse pour quitter le dortoir des garçons, Lily et Brianna vola le lit de James qui dut aller dormir avec Peter. Luna et Sirius dormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Sirius. Aria et Remus dormirent dans le même lit, sans toute fois déclarer leur relation.  
  
Au matin, les filles quittèrent les garçons pour se préparer a une journée de cours. Ils se rejoignit quelque minutes plus tard et partirent a leur cours. Tout d'abord avec la défense contre les force du mal, avec pour sujet les anges proposer par Adriel qui défiait Luna du regard. Deuxième cour : Cour de potion avec Serpentard. Le chaudron de Rogue lui as subtilement exploser a la figure et il dut se rendre a l'infirmerie. Après ce fut le déjeuner ou une série de bombabouses explosa par hasard du coté des Serpentard. Pour un troisième cour, les soins aux créature magique avec pour sujet, les licornes, ou une petite dispute entre garçon Gryffondor et garçon Serpentard. Rogue dut se rendre, encore une fois a l'infirmerie, pour un ?il plus gros que l'autre. Sirius jura a Luna que Rogue s'était lui même infliger le sortilège. Comme quatrième cour, histoire de la magie. Rien d'intéressant se produisit. Sirius et James lançaient des boules de papier au professeur Binns. Ils essayaient de lui faire passer le boules de papier au travers la tête. C'est vrai qu'un professeur fantôme aussi endormant qu'un mur, ce n'était pas un super cour. Enfin bref, Sirius et James lançaient leurs boules de papiers et quand ils réussissaient, ils inscrivaient 10 point en dessous du nom du lanceur sur un autre parchemin. Vers la fin du cour, Sirius avait 140 points et James 40. James avait regarder le résultat bizarrement.  
  
-Je crois que j'ai lancer plus de quatre boules au travers Binns! Avait t'il dit.  
  
-Mais non! C'était moi! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Oui Patmol oui! Dit James sarcastiquement, aller donne moi mes points!  
  
-Je ne sais plus combien tu en as lancer!  
  
-Tricheur! S'exclama James.  
  
-Non! Jamais!! Se défendit Sirius.  
  
-Suffit! S'exclama Remus en s'approchant d'eux, Patmol, Cornedrue, vous êtes honteux!  
  
Il s'en alla avec Aria. James et Sirius marchèrent ensemble en se chicanant sur le nombres de points. Ils n'avaient aucune idée ou se trouvait Peter et franchement, ils ne voulait pas le savoir. Ils montèrent a la tour Gryffondor et s'assit dans un coin de la salle.  
  
-Est ce que c'est seulement une impression, ou Lunard, Peter, toi et moi on ait de moins en moins souvent tous ensemble? Observa Sirius.  
  
-Tu as raison! On devrait faire quelque chose qui nous impliquerais tous! Dit James.  
  
-Premièrement, il nous faudrait Remus et Peter! Remarqua Sirius.  
  
-Pas de problème! Dit James en se retournant vers Remus qui parlait avec Aria. Lunard! Tu sais ou est Peter?  
  
-Oui! Répondit t'il en l'observant.  
  
-Tu peux aller le chercher? Réunion d'urgence! Poursuivit James.  
  
Remus approuva et monta au dortoir chercher Peter, Aria rejoignit ses amies et Sirius suivait les mouvement de Luna des yeux. Il était adosser contre le mur avec son élégance habituelle. James était assis devant lui. Remus et Peter arriva un peu plus tard et James fit une bulle autour d'eux pour empêcher qui que ce sois de les entendre. Remus s'assit par terre a coté de James et Peter tout près de Remus.  
  
-Que ce passe t'il? Questionna Remus.  
  
-On as penser a faire quelque chose de grand pour nous rapprocher! Expliqua James.  
  
-Votre transformation animagus ne vous suffit pas? Demanda Remus, au fait, vous avez avancer?  
  
-Pas depuis la dernière fois! J'arrive a voir mon animal, j'ai ses penser et c'est tout! Au moins, je sais quel animal je suis! Dit Sirius en regardant Peter d'un air qui voulait dire »contrairement a toi ».  
  
--Moi aussi, c'est pareil comme Sirius! Affirma James.  
  
-Et toi, Peter? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Rien du tout!  
  
-Pourquoi vos surnom c'est Patmol et Cornedrue? Demanda Remus pour la troisième fois depuis leurs essais.  
  
-Parce que Sirius est un gros chien noir, donc Patte Molle. Nous avons juste enlever des lettres. Et moi, avec mon cerf, Corne Dure, Cornedrue! Dit James.  
  
-C'est plutôt intelligent! Couine timidement Peter.  
  
-Bien sur que c'est intelligent! Dit Sirius d'un ton glacial.  
  
Peter rougit et regarda ses mains.  
  
-Bon, qu'est ce que vous proposer comme activité de groupe? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, on pourrait s'y mettre plus fort pour notre transformation! Proposa James.  
  
-Ou faire quelque chose qui nous permettraient de savoir ou sont les professeurs! Dit Sirius pensif.  
  
-A quoi tu pense? Demanda Remus.  
  
-A un anti-professeur? Glapit Peter.  
  
-Non idiot, a une carte! Dit James sarcastiquement, alors a quoi tu pense?  
  
-A une carte justement! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Tu est sérieux? Demanda James stupéfait.  
  
-Oui! On pourrait faire une carte avec toute les pièces du château et qui nous montrerait ou chaque professeur est! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Comment on s'y prendrais pour trouver toute les pièces? Demanda Peter.  
  
-La nuit, avec la cape d'invisibilité de James et quand on aura du temps libre! Répondit Sirius.  
  
-Oui, ça me paraît bien! Dit Remus.  
  
-Ca sera long! Préviens James.  
  
-Je prend le risque! Dit Sirius.  
  
-On n'aura plus beaucoup de temps pour les filles! Dit James.  
  
-Ca vaux le coup! Dit Sirius en hésitant un peu.  
  
-J'approuve! Affirma Remus.  
  
-Moi aussi! Dit James, et toi Peter, tu lâche ton fantôme?  
  
-Mon quoi? S'inquiéta t'il.  
  
Sirius éclata de rire, suivit de près par James. Pater regarda partout autour d'un lui d'un air inquiet. Même Remus éclata de rire devant l'air hébété de Peter qui rougis en voyant ses trois amis rire de lui. James et Remus s'arrêta de rire, Sirius s'était brusquement arrêter et regardait le coin ou Lily et ses amies se trouvait. James et Remus tourna la tête pour voir se qui avait figer Sirius. Adriel était avec elles et menaçait Luna de sa baguette. Sirius se leva, mais quelqu'un enleva le sortilège que James avait jeter autour d'eux, Sirius se tourna vers cette personne, puis leva les yeux au ciel exaspérer.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux Jorkins? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Savoir ce que vous faite dans un coin a bavarder! Dit Bertha Jorkins. Vous manigancer des mauvais tour?  
  
-Ca ne te regarda pas! Dit James en se levant pour défendre son ami.  
  
-Bien sur que ça me regarde! Je suis Préfet que je sache! Dit t'elle en montrant son insigne de Préfet soigneusement épingler sur sa robe de sorcière.  
  
-On s'en fou! Dit Sirius en s'en allant vers Luna et Adriel.  
  
Adriel avait lancer un sortilège a Luna, qui l'avait encaisser, mais elle leva la tête après avoir reculer de quelque pas et lança le sortilège Rictusenpra. Adriel recula et fut secouer d'un grand rire. Sirius arriva près d'eux et libera Luna du sortilège d'Adriel et le pétrifia.  
  
A suivre dans le prochain chapitre! (pas avant Lundi prochain! Peut-être même la semaine du 25Janvier!) 


	5. Un, deux, trois, quatreDix, onze et douz...

Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Hum.. romance, humour.Drame  
  
Disclaimer : James, Sirius, Lupin, Pettigrow, Voldemort, Lily, Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall sont a JKR! Luna, Brianna, Keith, Adriel, Dragonnia et les profs sont a moi! Et Aria est a Aria Lupin!! =P  
  
En résumer du Chapitre un, deux, trois, quatre et cinq : Une attaque de vampire. . . Vous connaissez la suite! Dans le chapitre quatre, une batailles entre Luna et Adriel. Un bal et le retour de ma chère Luna! Hourra! Le chapitre cinq,  
  
un : Torturée!  
  
Deux : Infirmerie!  
  
Trois : Meurtre en tête!  
  
Quatre : plan pour tuer!  
  
Cinq : Sortie a Pré-Au-Lard!  
  
Six : ATTAQUE!!!!  
  
Sept : Info pub(non je blague) On apprend encore plus sur Luna et les anges  
  
Huit : Deuxième jour a Pré-Au-Lard!  
  
Neuf : Rencontre avec un méchant vampire.  
  
Dix : Cueillette au clair de lune.  
  
Onze : Attaque des loups!  
  
Douze : Rendez-vous!  
  
Ah ah ah !! A suivre!!  
  
Petit mot de moi-même : Bon, j'ai pas pris trop de temps pour le chapitre 5. J'ai finit mon cahier dans le quel j'écrivais! Je vais devoir en prendre un autre! Hé la la la la!! Bon alors un chapitre cinq remplit de bon chiffre qui fond la joie de la vie mais pas la mienne! J'y vais avec le remerciements, je commence a m'endormir! (il est onze heure!) je comprend pas pourquoi par contre. . . .  
  
Remerciement!!:  
  
Aria Lupin : Oh non ne t'en veux pas! Je ne faisait que des blagues. Je sais pour les fautes! J'ai essayer de me corriger dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera mieux! Sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras mon chapitre!  
  
Siria : NONNN!!!!! Je ne veux pas de pédalo avec des Américain dedans!! AH!!!! Tien!! Tiens! Prend la suite!!! AHHH!!=D! J'espère que tu continuera a adorer ma fic! Et il faut qu'on poursuivre la notre! Ha ha je sens que ça vrai être du vrai délire! =P  
  
Chapitre 5 Un, deux, trois, quatre. . . . Dix, onze, douze!  
  
Le petit combat entre Adriel et Luna fut interrompu par Sirius. Il était déjà tard, James Remus et Peter montèrent se coucher. Lily, Brianna et Aria fièrent de même. Sirius et Luna se quittèrent après un baiser passionner. Le lendemain, ils commencèrent en Métamorphose. Sirius s'amusait a métamorphoser les bouteilles d'encre qui se trouvait sur son chemin en scarabée qui sautait au visage de son propriétaire. Rogue se retrouva avec plus de dix scarabées au visage et dut se rendre a l'infirmerie. Luna avait regarder Sirius d'un air méchant, mais aussitôt le cour de divination, il fit exploser une boule de cristal au visage de Rogue. Le professeur Dear n'était pas très contente mais elle n'avait aucune preuve qui accusait Sirius. Luna était en Rune, donc, elle n'en sut jamais rien. En troisième cour, ils avaient un double cour de potion, mais Rogue n'y était pas. (Sûrement encore a l'infirmerie) Sirius s'ennuyait et ne cessait de le répéter. Peter avait raté sa potion qui faisait de grosses vagues dans son chaudron, comme si elle était pousser par une forte brise. Les vagues débordaient du chaudron et coulaient sur le plancher du cachot. Sirius trouvait cela très drôle et éclata de rire. Au déjeuné, rien ne se passe. Durant l'après midi, il n'avait pas de cour, donc Sirius et James aillèrent au terrain de Quidditch. Ils rentrèrent après la tombée de la nuit et Sirius fut surpris de voir Lily, Brianna et Aria, mais sans Luna. Il s'approcha d'elles, pendant que ses amis montèrent au dortoir.  
  
-Ou est Luna? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Elle est malade! Répondit Brianna.  
  
-Elle a quoi?  
  
-La Rolise! Ria Brianna.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est?  
  
-Le nom d'une fleur! Répondit Aria.  
  
-Comment tu le sait? Lui demanda Brianna sans plus s'occuper de Sirius.  
  
-Elle m'en a parler! Dit Aria.  
  
-Ah! Dit Brianna en riant au éclats.  
  
-Elle reviendra demain Black! Dit Lily, ne t'en fait pas pour elle.  
  
Mais le lendemain, Luna ne revient pas. En faite, elle était dans la foret a la recherche de la Rolise. Elle la trouva et l'arracha de son plan au douzième coup de minuit. C'était une fleur noir qui saignait du sang bleu. Luna la mit dans un bocal qui se remplit de sang en une minute. Luna se transforma en chouette noir et s'envola dans le ciel nocturne. Elle trouva la maison qu'elle cherchait aux petites heures du matin, trois jours après son départ. Elle se transforma en elle même. Elle portait un long manteau de fourrure qui cachait comment elle était vêtue. Elle marcha dans une grande rue de Godric Hollow. Elle s'arrêta devant un grand manoir construit sur un terrain magnifiquement entretenue. Tout près de la porte, s'étalait en lettre rouge le chiffre 14. Elle frappa a la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle même. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, tous les rideaux était fermer. Assit dans un élégant escalier, qui montait a l'étage, Keith l'attendait avec un sourire narquois qui faisait rappeler Maovie.  
  
-Ou est Déliah? Demanda Luna.  
  
-Au sous-sol! Encore en loup-garou! Répondit Keith.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la pleine lune!  
  
-Ma femme se transforme quand elle le veux! Mais une fois fait, elle ne redevient humaine seulement au lever du soleil.!  
  
-D'accord! Dit Luna. J'ai ta Rolise!  
  
-Donne la moi! Dit Keith.  
  
Luna sortit le bocal et le donna a Keith. Lorsqu'il eut le bocal, il attrapa le bras de Luna et la traîna vers l'arrière de la maison, dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte du sous-sol et lança Luna a l'intérieur et referma la porte. Luna déboula les escaliers et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, au pieds de l'escalier, elle se trouvait devant la tête d'un loup garou bavant. Luna saignait de partout et l'angle de sa jambe était inquiétant. Elle s'assit par terre et ramena ses jambes près d'elle. Le loup-garou attendit qu'elle se soit arrêter de bouger pour bondir. Il fit un bond et l'attrapa a la gorge. Il la secoua violemment et la lança plus loin ou Luna se frappa la tête contre le mur. Le loup-garou s'apprêtait a bondir encore, mais il se figea, le soleil devait être haut dans le ciel. Le loup-garou se tordit un moment puis il devient humain. Déliah avait de long cheveux blond onduler. Elle avait un sourire mauvais, ses lèvres débordait de sang au reflet doré. Elle s'approcha de Luna et la força a s'asseoir, puis elle l'attacha au mur et lui lança un sortilège Doloris. Déliah revêtit une robe bleu ciel, ensuite elle monta chercher Keith. Ils redescendit tout de suite après que Déliah sois monter, laissant aucun répit a Luna. Keith s'agenouilla devant Luna qui était couverte de sang. Il se mis a la mordre, dans le cou, et suça son sang d'ange, lui en laissa juste assez pour vivre. Ils la tortura encore toute une semaine et la libèrent a la fin de semaine. Luna, n'ayant pas assez de force pour se transformer dut marcher. Elle traversa trois rue le plus rapidement que lui permettait son corps endoloris. Elle se laissa tomber a la lisière d'une foret, a coté d'une maison géante. La neige se mêla a son sang qui la gela sur place.  
  
-Dragonia! Murmura t'elle. Dragonia.  
  
Elle espérait, souhaitait, voulait que Dragonia l'aie entendue. Pour toute réponse, elle entendit un rugissement qui fit vibrer le sol longtemps sous le corps meurtris de Luna. Un dragon noir s'éleva au milieu des arbres et s'envola pour rejoindre Luna. Il se posa en douceur devant elle. C'était un énorme magyar a pointe que l'ange avait domestiquer avec succès. Elle voyageait souvent sur son dos. Le dragon baissa la tête a la hauteur de celle de Luna et l'observa attentivement.  
  
-Je vais avoir besoin de toi! Dit Luna dans un murmure.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Dragonia cilla.  
  
-Aide moi a monter sur ton dos et emporte moi a Poudlard.  
  
Luna se leva péniblement et se laissa tomber sur le dos du dragon en s'accrochant a son cou. Le magyar déploya ses énormes et puissantes ailles et s'envola dans le ciel ou le soleil commençait a se lever. Le dragon trouva Poudlard trop rapidement au goût de Luna qui adorait les balades a dos de dragon. C'était un samedi, les maraudeurs et les trois filles qui se battait dans la neige, levèrent la tête vers le ciel lorsque Lily le pointa. Dragonia se posa entre les amis de Luna et la cabane de Hagrid qui sortis dehors pour admirer le dragon. Luna se jeta a terre, sa jambe cassé et l'effort qu'elle avait fait pour se rendre a la clairière était trop pour elle, elle tomba sur le sol et ne bougeas plus. Elle resta étendu dans la neige qui devient vite rouge. Sirius et ses amis reconnaissant Luna, se mis a courir vers elle, mais le dragon menaça de cracher du feu et dut rester a distance. Dragonia s'enroula autour de l'ange empêchant qui que ce sois d'approcher a moins d'un mettre.  
  
-Lily va chercher Dumbledore! VITE!! Cria James.  
  
Sirius tenta d'approcher mais Dragonia l'en empêcha.  
  
-Luna? Appela t'il.  
  
Le silence lui répondit. Dumbledore arriva très vite avec Lily. Il s'approcha du dragon, qui par miracle ne bougea pas. Dumbledore enjamba les énormes pattes du dragon et s'agenouilla près de Luna, puis se releva. Il avait pris l'ange dans ces bras, il retourna devant le dragon et le fixa. Dragonia baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.  
  
-Hagrid! Surveille ce dragon! Dit Dumbledore.  
  
Il porta Luna juste qu'a l'infirmerie et interdit a Sirius et aux autres d'entrer.  
  
Luna ne put recevoir de visite que trois jours plus tard. Sirius fut le premier a entrer a l'infirmerie. Luna avait vite guérit, mais elle était faible. Elle lisait un livre d'un amour passionner. Elle sursauta en entendant Sirius s'éclaircir la gorge. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui souris courageusement. Sirius s'assit sur le lit près d'elle.  
  
-Ca va? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Oui! Je vais m'en sortir! J'ai de la chance d'être un ange! Dit Luna.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que je guéris très vite et que je serais sûrement devenu loup-garou depuis le temps! Répondit Luna.  
  
-Tu veux dire. . . c'est un loup-garou qui ta fait ça? S'étonna Sirius.  
  
-Oui! Et Keith aussi. Ils m'ont jeter trop de fois le sortilège Doloris. Si j'aurais été humaine, je serais devenue folle, mais je suis un ange et peut- être que dans un mois je le serais devenue!  
  
-Pourquoi ils t'on fait ça? S'indigna Sirius.  
  
-Aucune idée! Répondit Luna. Je crois que c'est parce qu'ils sont jaloux. Ils adorent leur fils, le beau Adriel, mais il n'est pas puissant. Moi je le suis, mais mes parents me détestent.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Sirius avide de savoir.  
  
-Tu ne sais dire que ça, hein? Dit Luna souriante.  
  
-Non! Je veux juste savoir! Pardonne moi!  
  
-Ca va! Mais je ne peux te répondre! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes parents me déteste. . .  
  
-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé le 31Aout?  
  
-La tuerie?  
  
-Qui a t'il tuer? Raconte moi, tu n'a jamais voulu me le dire! Dit Sirius.  
  
-C'était a Godric Hollw, dans la maison des Éleveurs de dragons, qui s'occupait de ma Dragonia. Dans ce temps la, j'avais un protége vampire, un sortilège qui empêche les vampires de m'approcher et de boire mon sang, car mon sang est un guérisseurs exceptionnel. Il peut guérir les blessures de toutes les créatures du monde et il peut aussi rendre un vampire immortel si il en boit. C'est ce que voulait Keith, je crois. Enfin, il a attaquer la maison des Éleveurs, qui sont en grandes parties des anges. Ils les as tous tuer. Il y a peut-être une façon de tuer un ange sans qu'il ait accomplit la malédiction. C'est en les transperçant d'une épée d'argent avec des filets d'or a l'intérieur. C'est ce qu'a fait Keith. Il a but leurs sang, mais il ne servait plus a rien, puisse qu'ils étaient morts. Et ensuite, quand il a vu ça, il s'est fâcher et avec Déliah, sa femme, il s'attaqua aux dragons. Sa femme a la faculté de se transformer en loup- garou quand elle le veux. Ils n'ont pu tuer aucun dragon, puisse que je suis arriver avec Brianna. J'ai dit a mon amie de courir a la maison de Keith et de casse le rubis. C'est une pierre remplit de sang de Keith, pour le blesser, c'est la seule façon puisse qu'il a but trop de sang d'ange, comme ma mère en faite. Elle la fait et Keith s'est retrouver sans défense. Ils étaient près de Dragonia, Déliah avait sauter au cou de mon dragon et Keith allait tenter de la transpercer avec son épée d'argent quand Brianna a casser le rubis. Et moi je suis aller chez Keith avec Brianna. Il n'a pas pu revenir et a du fuir dans la foret, remplit de dragons pour survivre au soleil. C'est tout je crois.  
  
Luna s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Sirius la fixait abasourdit. Tout ça semblait vraiment trop horrible pour être la vérité.  
  
-Ah oui! J'avais fait mon sortilège de protection contre les vampires avec le rubis de Keith et puisse qu'il est cassé, le sortilège n'agit plus. Il faudrait que je le refasse sur ma mère ou un autre vampire. Dit Luna pensive.  
  
Sirius lui demanda ce qui s'était passer durant la semaine ou elle avait été torturer par Keith. Elle le lui raconta et il se fâcha. Il voulait détruire Keith. Mais Luna ria et ce fut suffisant pour le calmer un peu.  
  
-Pourquoi ris tu? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Si tu compte tuer Keith, c'est comme si tu t'en prenait a Vo. . . Tu-Sais- Qui! Jamais tu n'arrivera pas a le détruire. Il a une certaine puissance en lui et maintenant qu'il n'a plus son rubis, seul le soleil peut le tuer. Mais il a la Rolise, donc le soleil ne lui fera plus rien, pour au moins. . . quelque jours! Après, il m'en demandera d'autre j'en suis certaine. Dit Luna.  
  
-A moins qu'il demanda a Adriel. Dit Sirius pensif.  
  
-Oui. . . si il demande a Adriel, jamais plus nous aurions le moyen de le détruire. Donc c'est peine perdue!  
  
-Mais non! Dit Sirius subitement. J'ai une idée.  
  
-Raconte moi!  
  
-On pourrait blesser Adriel, assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas aller chercher la fleur et pour que Keith te la demande a toi. Et donc, quand tu ira lui porter, tu fera exprès pour y aller le jour et tu lui demande de te rejoindre ailleurs. Quand il arrivera, James, Remus, Peter et moi on l'attrapera et on le laissa moisir au soleil! Dit Sirius d'un ton de triomphe.  
  
-C'est une assez bonne idée, mais il manque quelque chose! Dit Luna pensive.  
  
-Alors, repose toi et je vais en parler aux autres et je reviendrais te voir! Dit Sirius précipitamment.  
  
Il embrassa le front de Luna et sortis de l'infirmerie. Luna reprit son livre recommença sa lecture passionner. L'infirmière lui donna le droit de sortir deux jours plus tard. Elle marcha calmement dans le couloir qui menait a la tour Gryffondor, elle n'y rencontra que des élèves qui sortaient pour aller se balader a Pré-Au-Lard. C'était la fin de semaine de la première sortie au village des sorciers.  
  
-Oh non! J'ai oublier! Murmura t'elle.  
  
Elle courue a la salle commune, heureusement pour elle, Sirius et ses amis n'étaient pas encore parti. Ils ricanaient dans leur coin, sûrement d'une blague qu'ils venaient de faire. Luna se dirigea vers eux. Sirius releva fièrement la tête et poussa ces cheveux noir dans son dos avec toute son élégance.  
  
-C'est aujourd'hui qu'on agira. On a entendu Adriel dire a Brianna que son père lui avait confier une mission, il faut qu'il aille cueillir une fleur dans la foret parce que la personne qu'il utilisait avant allait sans doute jamais accepter! Expliqua Sirius.  
  
-Quel est votre plan, chers complices?Demanda Luna.  
  
-On va marcher derrière lui et le faire trébucher avec des sortilèges juste qu'a ce qu'il se fasse mal! Dit Peter. C'est ce qu'ils ont dit.  
  
-Mais non idiot, c'était sarcastique! Répondit James en frappant la tête de Peter.  
  
-On va lui lancer un sortilège, il sera tout étourdit, on le frappera et on le blessera avec un autre sortilège! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Beaucoup de magie la dedans, pourquoi ne venez vous pas le pousser de la colline qui se trouve au bout de la rue principale? Il y va souvent et il y a pleins de rochers sur toute la cote! Dit Luna.  
  
-Très bonne idée! Approuva Sirius.  
  
-Excellente je dirais! Affirma James.  
  
-Horrible, mais je ne m'y oppose pas, c'est pour une bonne cause! Dit Remus.  
  
-Très bien on y va! Dit Sirius.  
  
Ils prièrent tous leurs capes, Luna alla chercher la sienne, puis quand ils arrivèrent pour sortir de la salle commune, ils remarquèrent qu'ils leur manquait quelqu'un. Peter n'avait pas bouger et affichait un air scandaliser.  
  
-Et moi dans tout ça? Je n'ai pas le droit a mon opinion? S'indigna t'il.  
  
-Mais oui! Dit Remus. Dit la nous!  
  
-J'approuve!! C'est une super idée! Dit t'il avec un grand sourire.  
  
Sirius se donna une tape dans le front, puis ils partirent tous. Ils passèrent devant Rusard, leur donna leur noms puis fila dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, Adriel se dirigeait seul vers la colline. Ils le suivaient de loin, le laissant prendre de l'avance. Adriel escalada la colline et s'assit sur un gros rocher tout en regardant l'étendue de neige qui se trouvait devant lui. Sirius et les autres était arriver, ils se tenait juste derrière lui.  
  
-Quel sort on doit faire pour le pousser? Murmura James.  
  
-Je ne sais pas! Chuchota Sirius.  
  
-On a qu'a faire ça! Dit Peter en s'approchant d'Adriel.  
  
Il le poussa violemment. Adriel bascula et fut emporté par une chute violente sur toute la coté de la colline. Sirius et les autres rejoignit Peter et regarda la fin de la chute de l'ange. Celui ci tomba sur la neige qui s'enfonça sous son poids et ne bougeas plus.  
  
-Maintenant on t'accusera! Dit James a Peter.  
  
-Mais c'était bien fait pour lui! Avoua Sirius.  
  
Pendant qu'ils parlait, Luna s'était transformer en un gros serpent et elle dévalait la coté en glissant sur la neige. Arrivée en bas, elle se retransforma en elle même, elle l'observa puis releva la tête vers le haut de la colline.  
  
-Venez m'aider! Il est gravement blesser! Cria t'elle.  
  
Sirius commença a descendre, mais il glissa et James le rattrapa.  
  
-Reste la Sirius! Dit Luna. C'est trop dangereux, je vais me débrouiller.  
  
Elle se transforma en un gros ours polaire, elle hissa Adriel sur son dos et entreprit la remonter. Elle arriva assez rapidement au sommet de la colline, James et Sirius attrapa Adriel, inconscient et le coucha sur le sol geler. Luna se retransforma en elle-même.  
  
-Comment tu fait ça? Demanda Peter éblouit.  
  
-Fait quoi? Demanda Luna.  
  
-Te transformer. . . Tu est un animagus?  
  
-Non! Je suis un ange et je peux me transformer en n'importe quel animal! Dit Luna.  
  
-Même les créature magique? Demanda James.  
  
-Non! Enfin oui! Chaque ange peut se transformer en une créature magique et la créature donc l'ange peut prendre la forme montre son pouvoir. Quand les anges n'ont pas beaucoup de pouvoirs, ils se transforment en des créatures magique insignifiante. Les créatures changent aussi, comme un ange donc les pouvoirs grandit, son animal change et devient plus puissant. On reconnaît les ange puissant parce qu'il peuvent se transformer en licorne, ensuite ils deviennent des licorne ailler et finissent avec des dragons. Expliqua Luna.  
  
-Et toi? Tu est quel animal? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Une licorne. . . Dit Luna hésitante.  
  
-Et lui? Demanda James en faisant allusion a Adriel.  
  
-Un hypogryfe. (désolé pour la faute! Je sais pas comment ça s'écris! )  
  
-C'est puissant ça? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Oui! Après ça, c'est un sombral, licorne. . . et ça continu! Dit Luna. Mais ce que j'aime, quand on atteint le dragon, c'est qu'on peut choisir deux autres créatures magiques!  
  
-Quel choisira tu? Demanda James.  
  
-Un Sombral et une licornes ailler. . . Je crois!  
  
-On ferait bien de s'occuper de lui! Dit Peter en regardant Adriel.  
  
-Oui, mais avant. . . Dit Sirius. Est ce que tu pourrait aider un sorcier qui voudrait devenir animagus?  
  
-Sans aucun doute! Pourquoi? Vous avez des problèmes?  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Demanda James soupçonneux.  
  
-Je suis un ange, ne l'oubliez pas! Je peux découvrir les secrets qui se cache chez quelqu'un, mais seulement, il faut qu'il aborde le sujet, comme maintenant et comme la fois ou j'ai découvert pour Remus, et je voit tout dans ces yeux! Dit Luna en souriant.  
  
James jeta un regard étonner a Sirius qui fit de même. Remus lui ne fut pas du tout surpris.  
  
-Je le savais! Admit t'il.  
  
-Comment la tu su? Demanda Luna.  
  
-Le livre! Dit simplement le loup-garou.  
  
-Donc, si je comprend bien, Dit Sirius. Tu nous aidera?  
  
-Bien sur! Affirma Luna.  
  
Luna souris puis aider des autres, ils transportèrent Adriel juste qu'a l'infirmerie ou Pomfresh le soigna. Le lendemain, Luna alla avec Sirius a Pré-Au-Lard. Ils entrèrent chez Zonko, acheter une réserve de farces et attrapes. En sortant de la boutique, le regard de l'ange fut attirer par un grand homme masquer portant une longue cape. Il se tenait a l'autre bout de la rue principal, la ou presque personne ne voulait aller. L'homme fit signe a Luna d'aller vers lui. L'ange commença son chemin vers le vampire.  
  
-Ou va tu Luna? S'enquit Sirius en la voyant partir dans la direction opposer.  
  
-C'est lui! Attend moi ici! Dit Luna.  
  
Elle courut rejoindre Keith qui l'attendait. Elle s'arrêta assez loin de lui et attendit tout en soutenant le regard du vampire.  
  
-J'ai besoin de Rolise! Dit t'il.  
  
-Demande a Adriel, c'est un ange aussi, tu sais?  
  
-Justement, il est blesser! Alors j'ai besoin de toi! Dit Keith.  
  
-J'irais! Mais tu viendra la chercher ici, demain matin! Dit Luna.  
  
-A quelle heure?  
  
-7heures!  
  
Keith approuva et disparut dans un grand « pouf »! Luna reviens vers Sirius avec un grand sourire. Elle lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait en tête sur le chemin du retour.  
  
-Et tu va venir avec moi! Finit t'elle par dire.  
  
-Comment? A pied et humain c'est trop dangereux! Dit Sirius.  
  
-C'est justement pourquoi tu sera en animagus ce soir!  
  
-Mais je ne sais même pas me transformer encore! Fit remarquer Sirius.  
  
-Tu sais quel animal tu sera? Demanda Luna.  
  
-Oui! Un gros chien noir!  
  
-Donc, je t'aiderais a prendre ta forme animagus ce soir! Conclut Luna.  
  
Il était déjà plus de 19heures lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Poudlard. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans la salle commune. Les autres devaient les rejoindre le lendemain vers 4h30 du matin au bout de la rue principal a Pré-Au-Lard. Lorsque tous les autres Gryffondor montèrent au dortoir, Luna et Sirius s'aventura dans les couloirs de l'école laissant leur amis dans la salle commune. Il réussirent à sortir du château sans problème, puis ils courut jusqu'à la lisière de la foret. Luna se tourna vers Sirius.  
  
-Bon, dit t'elle. Il est temps d'user de mes pouvoirs pour te transformer en chien. Tu sais comment faire, tu as lu la façon dont il faut s'y prendre?  
  
-Oui, pensez au chien, pensez comme lui et penser qu'on ai le chien! Récita Sirius.  
  
-Très bien! Fait le, je vais provoquer ta transformation, ça sera plus facile! Pour redevenir humain, tu n'as qu'a pensé que tu es humain et tu te visualise! Compris?  
  
-Oui!  
  
-Très bien! Alors va s'y.  
  
Sirius ferma les yeux et s'imagina en chien noir. Luna posa la main droite sur le front de son ami tout en marmonnant des paroles. Sirius se transforma en chien et la main de Luna resta dans le vide. Il réouvrit les yeux pleins d'étonnement. Luna sourit et caressa la fourrure noire de son ami.  
  
-Suit moi!  
  
Elle se changea en licorne. Son poil était argent avec des reflets bleu et noir. Elle se mit à galopé, Sirius a ses trousses. Sirius prit plusieurs minutes a s'habituer à harmoniser ses quatre pattes pour courir. Vers la fin de leur balade, il adorait ça. Luna s'arrêta dans une clairière au premier coup de minuit qui sonnait quelque part et qui résonnait partout dans la foret interdite. La neige donnait un peu de clarté mais tout restait obscur quand même. Sirius s'assit dans la neige, attendait la suite. Luna se transforma en elle-même.  
  
-Transforme-toi Sirius, on ne craint rien! Dit Luna durant que le troisième coup de minuit sonnait.  
  
Luna s'approcha du plan de fleur qui s'étalait au milieu de la clairière. Elle entendit Sirius s'éclaircir la gorge durant le sixième coup de minuit. Il s'approcha d'elle.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu attends? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Le dernier coups! Dit Luna.  
  
Le huitième cou avait sonné. Luna tendit la main vers la plus grosse fleur du plant, le neuvième avait sonné. Elle ferma les doigts sur la tige de la fleur, le dixième coup sonna. Elle tira doucement, le onzième coup sonna, elle arracha la fleur au douzième coup de minuit. Le sang bleu de la fleur se mis à coulé, Luna sortit un bocal, comme la dernière fois, et fourra la fleur dedans. Elle referma le bocal et le rangeas dans les poches de sa cape. Elle se tourna vers Sirius.  
  
-Si il y a quelque chose, je me transformerais en licorne et on s'en ira! Dit Luna.  
  
Sirius approuva et s'approcha de l'ange. Il l'embrassa tendrement durant plusieurs minute, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit les fassent sursauter. Sirius recula et regarda partout autour.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'était? Demanda t'il en écartant ses cheveux de ses yeux.  
  
-Je ne sais pas! Dit Luna en scrutant l'obscurité. Je me changer en chouette, je vais mieux voir! Si jamais la chose s'approche, cris mon nom.  
  
Sirius approuva, Luna se changeas en chouette. Elle s'envola, juste assez haut pour voir ce qu'elle cherchait. Ces yeux se fixa sur une meute de loup qui tournait autour de la clairière. Luna revient vers Sirius, les loups s'approcha. Luna se transforma en elle-même.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Sirius en tournant sur lui même.  
  
-Des loups! Ils attendent le bon moment pour nous sauter dessus. Faudrait un animal volant, mais j'en n'ai pas assez puissant pour te porter. . . . Je vais me changer en licorne, monte sur mon dos! Dit Luna en redevenant licorne  
  
Aussitôt fait, Sirius grimpa sur son dos et se cramponna du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Luna marcha doucement vers un coté de la clairière. Voyant se changement soudain, deux loups bondissent et enfonça leur cros dans les flanc de Luna. Sirius leur donna de violent coup de pied. Les loups lâcha prise en gémissant. Le sang argent de la licorne cola le long de sa patte et s'étendit en flac sur la neige. Luna se mis a galoper. Elle sortit de la clairière, les branches basse le blessait encore plus. Les loups avait abandonner la poursuite. Luna revient vers le parc de l'école puis fila vers le chemin qui menait a Pré-Au-Lard. Elle marcha dans la rue principal, Sirius avait descendu de son dos et marchait devant elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle sombre. Luna reprit sa forme, elle saignait. Sa jambe était couverte de sang au reflet doré. Elle s'assit sur une boite et Sirius s'agenouilla devant elle.  
  
-Excuse moi! Dit t'il.  
  
-Pourquoi tu t'excuse?  
  
-C'est ma faute si tu est blesser!  
  
-Non, c'est la faute des loups! Dit Luna.  
  
-C'est quand même pour me protéger qu'ils t'on mordu! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai! Admit Luna.  
  
-Alors je m'excuse! Répéta Sirius.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi t'excuser! Tu airait fait la même chose pour James, Remus et Peyer! Dit Luna.  
  
-Pas seulement pour eux, pour toi aussi! Dit Sirius en la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
-C'est la même chose pour moi Sirius! Dit Luna en lui souriant.  
  
Sirius s'avança vers elle et pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre celle de l'ange. Leur baiser se poursuivit en un baiser plus passionner. Puis le froid de la fin novembre les glaças. Luna aida Sirius a se transformer en chien tandis que elle, se changeait en un tout petit chaton. Sirius se coucha sur le sol, Luna se blottis entre les pattes avant du chien. Elle se camoufla dans son épais poil noir. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Luna se transforma en une toute petite souris noire et se cacha dans le poil de Patmol. Celui ci se leva, il sentait Luna s'accrocher a son poil sur son dos, mais il n'en fit rien. Il gambada jusqu'à la boutique la plus proche et regarda l'heure, 5heures 30 du matin.  
  
« -Oups! Pensa Sirius, nous sommes en retard! »  
  
Il gambada jusqu'à l'endroit de leur rendez vous. James, Remus et Peter était assis sur le trottoir. Remus dormait sur l'épaule de James, Peter était a coté de Remus et dormait sur l'épaule du loup-garou. James lui même dormait. Luna descendit du dos de Sirius et se retransforma en elle-même, Sirius fit de même. Il secoua James et tout les trois se réveilla.  
  
-Vous êtes en retard! Dit Remus en baillant.  
  
-On sait! Dit Sirius, on s'était endormit dans une ruelle!  
  
Luna s'était assise a coté de James et observait sa blessure qui continuait de saigner.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne guérit pas? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Parce que j'ai été blesser sous ma forme magique! Il faudrait que je reste en licorne juste qu'a ce que je guérisse. Dit Luna en grimaçant.  
  
-Ca serait long? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Deux a trois jours!  
  
-Par quoi tu a été mordu? Demanda James qui observait la blessure lui aussi.  
  
-Par un loup!  
  
-Un loup-Garou? Demanda Peter paniquer.  
  
-Mais non, on ai pas la pleine lune idiot! Dit Sirius.  
  
Peter rougit. James et Remus fit apparaître des bandages avec l'aide d'un sortilège et aida Sirius a bander la morsure. Luna les laissa faire, au moins elle ne se viderait pas de son sang. Puis, ils parlèrent de leur plan, les dernières préparatifs. Vers 6heures30, Peter se cacha dans une ruelle près de l'endroit ou Luna et Keith devait se retrouver. James, Remus et Sirius serait cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité sur la droite de Luna. Ils prirent tous leur position. Luna s'assit sur la clôture et attendit.  
  
-C'est long! Se plaignit James.  
  
-Arrête de chialer! Disait Sirius, tu est n'est pas coller a Remus!  
  
-Hey!Dit Remus.  
  
Il y eut un bruit sourd.  
  
-Aie! Lunard, stp, c'était juste une blague!  
  
James pouffa de rire. Luna le va les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Taisez vous! Dit t'elle.  
  
-Oui m'dame! Dit Sirius. 


	6. Angelius Gabgel

Mot de l'auteur : PARDONNNNNNNNNNN je sais je suis beaucoup en retard!! PARDONNNNNNNN mais enfin, je vais vous donner deux deux chapitre, oui oui Deux!!! Cool!!!! Je suis toute contente!! Ah ah! J'ai commencer a écrire deux autre fic, Les yeux de la mort, et Le jeu de l'Ange! Enfin trois, mais l'autre est pas de HP!  
  
Enfin, il y avait aussi mon deuxième roman que j'écrit et tout plein truc! Alors, j'ai décider, a partir de ce soir et chaque fois que je met un chapitre de une de mes fic, je met une chapitre de toute mes fics! Comme ça, ça va être égal et je vais avoir pleins de review! =D  
  
Aller commençons par mes 4 remerciement :  
  
Siria : Sniff désoler la suite est venue tard.. mais la tu pourra pas dire ça, y'a une autre suite! =D  
  
Cathou : t'inquiète pas, je trouverais bien! =P  
  
Stéphanielle : Voilà la suite!! Amuse toi!  
  
Aria Lupin : Je sais j'ai beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe, mais j'ai pas toujours le temps de passer 3h a corriger et a tout relire! Je fais du mieux que je peux!  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Angelius Gabgel  
  
Il y eu un « pouf » et Keith était la. Dos a Luna. Il regarda sa montre et tapa du pied. Luna réprimanda un sourire mais ne dit rien.  
  
-Toujours en retard! Ces satanés anges! Dit t'il.  
  
Il portait une cape et un capuchon couvrait sa tête. Luna s'éclaircit la gorge. Keith se retourna et souris. .  
  
-Ma Rolise! Dit t'il la main tendu.  
  
-Mais avec joie! Dit Luna.  
  
Luna attrapa la Rolise et la tendit a Keith. Tout ce passa alors très vite, Keith se retourna et ses doigts se refermèrent sur quelque chose d'invisible, il arracha la cape d'invisibilité de la tête de Sirius, James et de Remus. James rattrapa la cape qui commença a 'envole et observa la scène Keith tenait le poignet de Sirius.  
  
-Comme ça, pauvre mortel, tu as voulu me mettre au soleil? Et tu pensait que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte? Dit Keith d'un air menaçant.  
  
Sirius ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de le fixer. Keith le fit tomber par terre. Sirius se retrouva coucher sur le dos, Keith le tenait par la gorge et il avait poser un de ses genoux sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Le jeune Gryffondor suffoquait, il tentait de faire lâcher prise a son agresseur. Luna avait laisser tomber la Rolise, mais le ver du bocal ne se brisa pas. Elle regardait Keith et Sirius cherchant une solution.  
  
-Donne moi la fleur Luna! Je tuerais ton ami sans hésiter si tu refuse d'obéir, tu sais que je peux tuer n'importe qui! Menaça Keith.  
  
-N'importe qui d'autre, mais pas moi! Dit Luna en se penchant pour ramasser la Rolise.  
  
-Je te ferais mourir de chagrin après avoir tuer, ce garçon, ta sœur et ton dragon! Dit Keith en serrant plus fort le cou de Sirius.  
  
-Tu n'arrivera pas a Tuer Dragonnia, Cassiopée, tu ne sais pas ou elle est! Tant qu'a Sirius, il y a un moyen de le faire revivre et ça tu e sais très bien! Dit Luna en lui donnant la fleur.  
  
-Pourquoi obéit tu alors? Dit Keith a attrapa la fleur et en la fourrant dans une de ses poches.  
  
-Simplement pour éviter cette souffrance a mon ami! Répondit Luna.  
  
-Tu as tord de me défier Dark Angel! Paie de ton erreur!  
  
Keith se pencha vers le cou de Sirius et y planta ses cros. Luna grimaça pendant que Sirius levait les yeux vers elle. James s'était approcher, Luna aussi et tous les deux donnèrent de violents coups de pieds au vampire qui les ignora.  
  
-Keith arrete! Implora Luna. Sgbistol!  
  
Keith releva la tête et cracha le sang de Sirius sur le sol a coter de sa tête.  
  
Tu me le payera! Dit Keith en sortant sa baguette magique qu'il pointa sur Luna. Angelius Gabgel.  
  
Luna recula, le rayon de lumière dorer la frappa de plein fouet, Luna tomba sur le sol, mais se releva aussitôt. Keith avait disparut et Sirius saignait et était livide. Luna coura jusqu'a lui, elle se laissa tomber a genou près de sa tête. Elle se mis a caresser ses cheveux et son visage. Sirius la regardait mais ne faisait rien.  
  
-Pardonne moi Sirius! Murmura l'ange. Je vais t'aider! Me fait tu confiance?  
  
Sirius hocha doucement la tête en signe positif.  
  
-Fait exactement ce que je te dit!  
  
Luna se mordit le poignet, elle se mis a saigner mais elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Elle emmena son bras près du visage de Sirius, en faite vers sa bouche. -Boit mon sang, je t'en pris!  
  
Sirius résista longtemps mais finit par s'y soumettre. Il se mis a sucer le sang de l'ange. Au bout d'un moment, Luna l'arrêta, elle soigna sa blessure et recommença a caresser le visage et les cheveux noir de son ami.  
  
-Mais. . . Sirius va devenir immortel? Demanda Remus. Si il a but ton sang, il deviendra immortel?  
  
-Non! Les vampires boit le sang des anges pour être intuable, les mortels, pour ne jamais vieillir et toujours vivre, mais seulement, si l'ange ne le veux pas, ça ne fonctionne pas! Expliqua Luna.  
  
-Donc, si je comprend bien, il faut la permission de l'ange? Demanda James.  
  
-En quelque sorte, oui! Dit Luna.  
  
-Et tu la donner a Sirius? Demanda Peter qui venait de sortir de sa cachette, il avait attendu que tout danger sois écarter.  
  
-Non! Je lui ai seulement permis de vivre avec mon sang.  
  
-Et maintenant, qu'attend tu pour le soigner? Demande Remus.  
  
-J'attend que mon sang lui donne des forces! Si je le soigne maintenant ces pouvoir seront réduit de moitié et il ne pourra jamais devenir animagus!  
  
Sirius commença a remuer, Luna baissa les yeux vers luis. Elle tourne doucement le cou de Sirius, de sorte qu'elle puisse voir la morsure du vampire. Elle se coupa a nouveau le poignet, une blessure plus grosse que l'autre et la colla a la mrsure de Sirius en murmurant :  
  
-Sangintos!  
  
Le sang de Sirius cessa de couler et a la place, la morsure du vampire aspira le sang de Luna. L'ange retira son bras après avoir ressentis le monde tourner autour d'elle. Leur deux blessures se referma d'elles même.  
  
-Ca va Sirius? Demanda Luna.  
  
Sirius se redressa en position assise. Il regarda autour de lui, puis porta sa main a son cou.  
  
-C'est quoi le sortilège que tu a lancer a Sirius? Demanda James.  
  
-Un sortilège pour que mon sang sois aspirer dans ses veines! Dit Luna.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Pour que tu puisse vivre andouille! Dit Luna  
  
Sirius rougit un petit peu, il était quelque peu perdu.  
  
-Et le sortilège que tu as lancer a Keith, pour qu'il arrête de tuer Sirius? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Un sortilège pour que le sang se transforme en bestioles aussitôt qu'il touche sa bouche! Expliqua Luna.  
  
-Il peut en mourir? Demande vivement James.  
  
-Hum. . . Oui! Dit Luna après un moment d'hésitation.  
  
-Et la sort qu'il ta lancer? Demanda Sirius qui reprenait peu a peu ses esprits.  
  
-Angelius Gabgel? Demanda Luna.  
  
-Oui! Confirma Sirius.  
  
-Une ancienne malédiction sur les anges! Un ange du nom d'Angelius, il faisait des choses épouvantables, es gens de l'époque on inventer le sortilège Gabgel, c'est pour couper certain pourvoir des anges. Et maintenant, si un sorcier lance Angelius Gabgel a un ange, celui ci ne peut plus utiliser ses pouvoir pour deux semaines, ensuite, l'ange doit affronter en duel celui qu'il lui as jeter le sortilège! Expliqua Luna avec une pointe de tristesse dans al voix.  
  
Sirius protesta aussitôt. Remus approuvait aussi.  
  
-On t'aidera apprendre pleins de sortilèges d'attaque! Dit Peter.  
  
-Oh oui! Bien sur Peter! Et avec quoi? Elle ne peut plus utiliser ses pouvoirs! Dit Sirius avec une certaine arrogance.  
  
-Tu t'en sortira! Assura Remus.  
  
-Je l'espère! Mais la chose qu'il faut savoir, le duel ne se termine pas tant que les deux combattant son vivant! Dit Luna en baissant les yeux.  
  
-Tu veux dire. . . que l'un d'entre vous va mourir lors du duel? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Oui!  
  
-Il y a des chances que tu gagne? Demanda James.  
  
-Je ne sais pas! Peut-être! Mais j'aurais quand même droit a un second! Dit Luna.  
  
-Qui prendra tu? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Brianna ou qui se porte volontaire!  
  
-Moi! Je te vengerais si jamais tu dois mourir! Dit Sirius en se levant.  
  
-Non Sirius! Je ne veux pas que tu sois mon second! Ne gâche pas ta vie pour un ange! Brianna voudra sûrement. Elle a toujours voulue être mon second depuis que j'ai été le sien!  
  
-Je veux l'être et je le serais! Tu ne m'en empêchera pas! Dit Sirius en la défiant du regard.  
  
-Ah oui? Dit Luna en se levant aussi. Tu crois ça?  
  
Elle se tenait tout près de lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Oui! Tu ne peux rien me faire! Tu n'a plus tes pouvoirs! Ria Sirius.  
  
Luna sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur lui!  
  
-Silencio! S'exclama t'elle. Va s'y, parle Sirius!  
  
Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Ses yeux s'ouvrit très grand, pleins de surprise.  
  
-Mais tu as dit que tu ne pouvait plus utiliser tes pouvoirs! Dit Remus aussi surpris que son ami.  
  
-Simplement mes pouvoirs d'ange! J'avais oublier de spécifier! Dit Luna. Finite.  
  
Le sortilège de Sirius s'interrompus. Il poussa amicalement Luna et la serra contre lui.  
  
-Merci de m'avoir encore sauver la vie! Je te la dois deux fois! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Ca va! Je t'assure! Dit Luna.  
  
-On devrais peut-être retourner a l'école! Dit Peter, il est 8h30!  
  
Ils retournèrent a l'école, arriver près de l'enceinte de Poudlard, ils mis l cape d'invisibilité sur leur tête. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'ombre d'un grand arbre ou ils se cachèrent pour enlever la cape.  
  
-Quel cour avons nous? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Potion, mais le cour se finit dans quelque minute! Dit Luna.  
  
-Que fait t'on?Demanda James.  
  
-Moi je vais a l'infirmerie, vous a votre cour! Dit Luna.  
  
-Pourquoi tu va a l'infirmerie? Demanda Peter.  
  
-Pour ma jambe! Dit Luna l'air perplexe en montrant sa jambe ensanglanter.  
  
Elle partie vers l'infirmerie, toujours avec son air perplexe. Les garçons se dirigeas vers le cour de métamorphose, ils attendit dans le couloir que la cloche sonne, puis lorsque McGonagall ouvrit la porte, ils entrèrent en silences. Ils passèrent e cour a faire docilement ce que le professeur demandait. Après le cour, elle leur demanda de bien vouloir rester un moment.  
  
-Ou étiez vous au cour de Potion? Demanda t'elle sévèrement.  
  
-Luna s'est blesser. . . Commença Sirius.  
  
-Miss DA? Dit t'elle.  
  
-Oui, Luna, elle est blesser et on as essayer de la soigner mais on a pas réussit! Dit Remus.  
  
-Comment s'est t'elle blesser?  
  
-Elle a été mordu par un loup! Dit Sirius.  
  
McGonagall tourna vivement la tête vers Remus, puis elle se tourna vers le calendrier près de son bureau, la pleine lune n'était pas encore passer, elle se retourna vers les garçons et les dévisagea.  
  
-Ou est Miss DA? Demanda t'elle.  
  
-A l'infirmerie! Répondit James.  
  
McGonagall les renvoya a leur salle commune avec deux retenue pour avoir manquer le cour, puis elle alla a l'infirmerie. Luna était assise dans un lit et répétait pour la sixième fois comment elle avait été mordu et pourquoi elle ne guérissait pas.  
  
-Je vous l'ai dit! Répéta t'elle. Je suis un ange et j'ai été blesse sous ma forme magique, je ne peux pas guérir!  
  
-Que dite vous Miss DA? Demanda McGonagall en entrant.  
  
Bien que Minerva soit au courant de son statut d'ange, Luna la regarda exaspérer. Elle lui raconta encore toute l'histoire sans parler des maraudeurs, ben sur. Elle lui raconta aussi le sortilège que lui a lancer Keith, lorsqu'elle eut finit, McGonagall semblait pensive puis finit par dire :  
  
-Je vais te transformer en licorne et te placer sous la responsabilité d'Hagrid, mais, tu sera sûrement un animal qu'on utilisera en cour de soin au créature magique, bien sur, seulement si tu veux!  
  
-Oui, je veux bien! Répondit Luna.  
  
-Tu ne pourra te transformer en toi même avant deux semaine! Prévient le professeur.  
  
-Je sais! Assura Luna.  
  
-Bonne chance Luna! Dit McGonagall en sortant sa baguette magique.  
  
Elle murmura un parole magique et Luna fut transformer en licorne. La directrice de Gryffondor emmena la licorne dans le par cet marcha avec elle juste qu'a la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid ou elle frappa trois coup. La garde de chasse de Poudlard ouvrit la porte et resta surpris en voyant ces visiteurs.  
  
-Entrez professeur! Dit le semi géant.  
  
McGonagall entra et la licorne resta dehors. Elle creusa la neige pendant que le professeur expliquait la situation a Hagrid. Ils ressortit tous les deux très vite.  
  
-Tu enseignera les soins au créatures magique a partir de maintenant! Tu a un cour dans . . . 10 minutes! Appelle Luna, Angel! Ce sera mieux pour garder son identité secrète! Dit McGonagall. Bonne chance.  
  
Hagrid approuva et il regarda partir Mcgonagall puis il baissa son regard sur Luna qui était coucher dans la neige.  
  
-Va dans le jardin Lu. . . Angel! Je t'y rejoindrais lorsque les autres arriverons.  
  
Luna se leva péniblement et marche vers le jardin et se laisse tomber dans la neige. Hagrid s'était assis sur la marche qui menait a la porte de sa petite cabane. Les élèves de troisième années des maison Gryffondor et Serpentard s,'avançaient timidement vers la cabane et s'arrêtèrent un mettre devant Hagrid.  
  
-C'est moi qui vous donnera les cours pour les deux prochaines semaines, votre professeur s'est blesser! Dit Hagrid.  
  
-Vous allez nous faire étudier les géants? Ricana une fille dans la foules des Serpentard qui éclataient de rire.  
  
-Ferme la Bellatrix! Tu n'est qu'une idiote! Répliqua sèchement Sirius.  
  
Bellatrix sortis des rangs des Serpentard et fis face a son cousin Sirius et mis ces mains sur ces hanches.  
  
-Pardon? Demanda t'elle la faussement surprise.  
  
-Ferme la et tu est une idiote, c'est si compliquer que ça a comprendre? Dit Sirius en la défiant du regard.  
  
-Tu n'est qu'une pourriture toi, Sirius et on ne te le dit pas! Dit Bellatrix.  
  
Sirius s'avança vers elle, mais James lui rattrapa le bras et le ramena en arrière.  
  
-Non Sirius. . . Murmura le maraudeur.  
  
-Laisse moi, c'est ma cousine! C'est une affaire de famille! Dit Patmol en se dégageant.  
  
-Personne ne fera quoi que ce sois! Dit Hagrid en se levant! On va étudier les licornes!  
  
-Les licornes? S'exclama Remus. On les as déjà étudier!  
  
-Oui, mais la, on va les étudiés en profondeur! Dit Hagrid joyeusement! Venez, je vais vous pressentez Angel!  
  
-Angel? S'etonna Sirius.  
  
-Oui! C'est le nom de la licorne que j'ai! Venez on va aller la voir! Dit Hagrid.  
  
Les élèves le suivirent jusqu'à son jardin, mais il n'y avait pas de licorne, il y avait juste un gros tas de neige au reflet bizarre.  
  
-Alors, elle est ou votre licorne? Demanda Bellatrix en ricanant.  
  
-Angel? Appela Hagrid.  
  
Le tas de neige bougeas et les élèves vit clairement la licorne au yeux globuleux!  
  
-Ah! Dit Sirius en la fixant. L. . . .Angel!  
  
Sirius s'approcha de la licorne et la cajola, joua dans sa crinière.  
  
-Comment tu fait pour l'approcher si les licornes n'aime pas les hommes? Demanda une Gryffondor.  
  
-C'est parce qu'il ressemble a une fille! Ricana Bellatrix.  
  
Angel gratte la sol, baisse la tête et chargea Bellatrix. La Serpentard tomba sur le sol, elle regarda la licorne avec un regard dégoûter.  
  
-Alors Laidatrix, on fait moins la maligne maintenant? Ria Sirius.  
  
-Bellatrix est quand même plus belle que ta Luna, Black! Dit Rogue.  
  
-Ferme la Servilus, tu la inviter au bal! Elle ne doit pas être si laide que ça, ma Luna! Dit Sirius qui avait cesser de rire.  
  
Maintenant, c'était au tour de rogue de se faire regarder avec dégoût. La licorne se tenait devant Bellatrix qui était toujours assise par terre. Hagrid commença son cour qui avait comme but « Apprivoisez Angel! ». Le seul qui réussit a la toucher était Sirius, et puisse qu'il était le seul a pouvoir l'approcher, Hagrid lui demanda de l'emmener se dégourdit les pattes et de la ramener. Sirius partis donc avec la licorne. Ils longèrent la lisière de la foret puis quand ils furent seul, Sirius se mis a la cajoler.  
  
-Je m'ennuie de toi Luna. . . Murmura Sirius.  
  
Ils continuèrent de marcher puis ils reviennent a la cabane d'Hagrid. Angel jeta un dernier regard a Sirius avant d'entrer dans la cabane.  
  
Très vite le cour de soin au créatures magique était attendu avidement. A chaque cours, ils devaient trouver Angel. Au derniers cour après les deux semaines, ceux qui avait réussit a l'approcher pouvait faire le tour du parc sur son dos. Sirius eut droit au premier tour et au dernier. Tout le monde disaient a pressent que Angel était la licorne de Sirius. Après le cour la licorne entra dans la cabane d'Hagrid, sa blessure était toute guérit. Elle se transforma en elle même. Elle s'assit sur l'une des énormes chaises qui se trouvait près d'une énorme table. Tout dans la cabane du semi géant était énorme. Quelqu'un frappa a la porte de la cabane avant même que elle et Hagrid ait pu dire quoi que ce sois. Hagrid s'empressa d'ouvrir et Sirius entra en vitesse, il parcoura la cabane des yeux et ils s'arrêtèrent sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'approcha doucement et se planta a coter de Luna.  
  
-Alors, dit Hagrid, n'ai-je pas été trop dur comme éleveur Luna?  
  
-Oh non! C'était super, voir même amusant! Répondit l'ange avec un sourire,  
  
Elle souriait a Hagrid puis se leva et fit face a Sirius qui l'enlaça aussitôt. Ils dirent Aure voir au garde de chasse et tous les deux retournèrent au château main dans la main.  
  
-C'est aujourd'hui le jour fatidique! Dit Luna en frissonnant.  
  
En début décembre le temps était froid et Luna n'avait pas de cape. Ils rentrèrent au château mais fut intercepter par McGonagall.  
  
-Vous devez tous les deux aller a Pré-Au-Lard! Dit t'elle, on vous attend.  
  
Avec mille conseil, McGonagall les laissa partir, elle n'appréciait guerre ce choix, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y opposer. Luna renonça a aller chercher sa cape et elle ressorti en compagnie de Sirius pour aller au village sorcier.  
  
-Si je devais mourir, ne lève pas ta baguette magique! Ils ne t'attaquerons pas! Dit Luna.  
  
Sirius ne protesta pas. Il avait cesser de lui faire comprendre qu'il le fera quand même. Ils arrivèrent a l'endroit prévu en très peu de temps. Keith et Deliah les attendaient déjà depuis longtemps.  
  
-Ton second a la trouille! Nargua Deliah.  
  
Elle portait une robe rouge feu qui lui donnait un drôle d'air avec ces cheveux blond boucler. Keth lui n'avait pas renoncer a ces goût gothique. Luna ne s'était pas changer depuis la dernière fois, elle portait toujours la même robe noire. Luna se tourna vers Sirius, il était livide.  
  
« -Sûrement, pensa Luna. Qu'il ne se crois pas capable de battre un vampire et un loup-garou . . . »  
  
Keith ria puis se tut. Luna fixait les yeux rouges du vampire, elle ne bougeas pas lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle.  
  
-Maovie était heureuse lorsque je lui ai dit que je t'affrontais en due! Dit Keith d'un air arrogant.  
  
Luna ne bougeas pas, ne cilla pas. Keith fit un autre pas.  
  
-Je lui ai promis de te tuer! Elle en a pleurer de joie! Dit Keith.  
  
Il claqua des doigts et une jeune fille tomba sur le sol geler a un mètre de Keith. La chevelure flamboyante de la fillette alarma Luna.  
  
-Cassi! S'exclama l'ange en se précipitant vers l'enfant.  
  
Elle se jetas a genou près d'elle et a retourna pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage.  
  
-Luna! Murmura Cassiopée.  
  
-Tchut. . . Ne dit rien Cassi, je vais t'aider! Dit l'ange.  
  
-Non, tu ne peux pas! Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.. . bat toi. . . comme tu sais le faire. . . et tu le vaincra. . . Murmurait la fillette au yeux bleu profond d'une voix saccader.  
  
-Tu sera un bel ange gardien! Dit Luna en lui embrassant le front.  
  
Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la fillette avait fermer les yeux. Elle avait pleurer, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues porcelaine. Luna aussi pleurait, elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur, regarda une dernière fois le visage vide de vie de sa petite sœur et se leva. Sirius la regardait d'un air désoler mais Luna évita son regard. Elle s'avança vers Keith, tous deux sortirent leur baguettes magiques, se saluèrent avec respect et rage puis pointa leur baguette leur vers l'autre.  
  
-Tous les coups sont permis, sauf l'Avada Kedavra! Dit Keith.  
  
-D'accord! Accepta Luna avec haine.  
  
-A trois! Dit Deliah.  
  
-Un! Dit Luna.  
  
-Deux! Dit Keith.  
  
-Trois! Cria Deliah sans une seconde d'hésitation.  
  
Keith fut plus rapide. Son premier sortilège atteint Luna avec une telle violence qu'elle fut obliger de reculer, le sortilège doloris la fit tomber a genou, mais elle se releva la tête haute, a peine quelque seconde après l'avoir reçut.  
  
-Croyait tu que le sortilège doloris me ferais quelque chose? Relis ton livre des anges! Dit Luna en pointant sa baguette magique vers lui. Endoloris!  
  
-Croyait tu que le sortilège doloris me ferais quelque chose? Relis ton livre des vampires! Ria Keith sans même avoir bouger.  
  
Luna ria a la « petit blague », elle releva sa baguette et lança un nouveau sortilège, Keith chancelant, mais n'en fit rien de plus. 


End file.
